Only Sure Thing
by KatHardyy
Summary: What happens when Jane Murphy moves back to the nieghbourhood and falls in love with a Donnelly?
1. Chapter 1

**I realized that my first couple chapters are a bit difficult to read, so I decided to edit them some more.**

**Disclaimer*** I do not own The Black Donnelly's**

**Read&& Review*****

* * *

"Can you please come with us?" My sister begged me. Her and her friends were going to the FireCracker, a bar near my apartment and they wanted someone to make sure they got home safely.

"I'm not friends with your friends, it'd be weird. My apartment is only a couple blocks away, just call if you need me."

"Fine!" my Sister snapped at me pulling on her jacket and slamming shut the apartment door. I sighed and went back to my living room to finish my essay that was due in a couple of days.

Around 3 am my phone started to ring and woke me up. I had fallen asleep on the couch, my television was still on. I stretched my legs and picked up the phone.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Uh hey, Sophie's pretty drunk, she told me to call this number when she got wasted." I recognized Tommy Donnelly's voice. I hadn't seen the any of the Donnelly's in a couple years; I had gone up to Boston for college and just transferred back to a nearby school.

"Sophie?" I asked immediately awake. "Yeah, okay I'll be right over, thanks."

I threw on a pair of flats and my jacket and hurried down the stairs of my apartment building and ran over to the FireCracker.

* * *

I pushed open the door of the bar and the noise of people talking and music quickly flooded my ears. I tried to scan the bar for Sophie or one of her friends but I couldn't see any of them in the sea of people.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked me as I leaned against the bar. He looked familiar but I couldn't place him.

"I'm here for Sophie." I said bluntly. The bartender smiled at me, like there was a joke I wasn't aware of.

"I'll go get Tommy." He shouted over the noise of the crowd.

Soon the bartender came back with Tommy; he looked surprised to see me which was odd since he had called me.

"Jane? Jane Murphy, Haven't seen you in a while." Tommy said giving me a one arm hug.

"Been out of town for a bit, but's it's nice to be back." I smiled.

"Sophie was a little past drunk when I called." He told me I as I followed him into the back of the bar and down into the basement.

I found Sophie lying on the ground next to the couch. I rushed over to her and tried to wake her but she was passed out. I groaned, how the hell was I supposed to get her back to the apartment if she wasn't even awake.

"Are her friends still here?" I asked Tommy hopeful.

"No, they left with some guys about an hour ago. I think she was waiting to see if Sean would take her home." He explained.

"Sean? As in your brother Sean?" I asked with a snort, I always remembered Sean as being somewhat of a cutie. But I didn't think Sophie liked him like that, I guess he had changed.

"Yeah, but he was a bit preoccupied with a pool game tonight." Tommy explained laughing.

"I don't think I want to know how she tried to get his attention." I said looking back at my sister who was curled up in the fetal position sleeping.

"Do you need help moving her?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, that'd be great." I told him crouching down to Sophie's level.

"I'll be right back." Tommy told me.

I nodded and tried to clean up my sister a bit: She looked like a complete mess, hair in a big knot and her once perfect make-up was now smeared all over her face.

"Damn it Tommy, why do I always have to do these things." A voice said makings its way down the stairs.

I turned around as a man walked into the room. He stopped when he saw me and immediately broke out into a smile.

"Jane!" Sean said racing over and giving me a hug. "It's been ages since I've seen ya. How have you been doing?"

"Not too bad, yourself?" I asked. Sean and I used to be best friends when we were little kids.

"Jane needs some help moving her sister." Tommy explained.

"Sophie? I thought I saw her tonight." Sean said looking over at Sophie. I tried to stifle my laughter; Sean was oblivious when he was distracted by something. In this case it was a game of pool.

Sean went over and picked up Sophie like she was nothing but a bag of feathers and threw her over her shoulder, and walked up the stairs.

* * *

I followed Sean as he lead the way out of the bar, my sisters head swaying back and forth as he walked. Once we were out on the street I took the lead silently and showed Sean the way to my apartment.

"Thanks for all your help." I said, trying to make conversation. We were friends when we were little, but it had been years since we talked. I knew almost nothing about his life now.

"It's not a problem." Sean said smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked him curious by his grin.

"Nothing, just glad to see you. So, you live close by?"

"Yeah I do, that building right there." I pointed to the brown building just a small block away.

"If you live so close, how come I've haven't seen you in years?" He asked me.

"You've never seen me because I left town for school, I just transferred back here. Besides I've been busy with school most of the time, and when I'm not at school I'm working at the restaurant." I told him honestly.

"Your family still owns that restaurant?" He asked me.

"Yea, still waitressing just like old times." I said pushing the door open to my building.

He continued to ask me questions about my life, but I could tell he was getting tired of carrying Sophie. Thankfully for Sean my apartment was on the second floor.

Sean followed me in as opened the door to my apartment, I wish I had cleaned before I left. My place was a mess: my school books were all over the table and dishes were all over the place.

"Just throw her on the couch." I told Sean, as I quickly tried to clean the mess by shoving various dishes into the already full sink, as if that would help tame the mess.

"Your place is nice." He told me walking into the kitchen from the living room.

I laughed. "This place is a mess, but thanks."

Sean smiled and walked over towards me till we were standing a couple feet apart. He leaned in towards my face; I didn't catch on to what he was doing till I felt his lips touch mine and his hands on my waist pulling me into him. It was nice and he was gorgeous, but it felt wrong like kissing your cousin. It just shouldn't happen.

I pulled away from him putting distance between us. "Uh, I need to look after my sister." I said as an excuse to stop what was going to happen.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sean said scratching his neck awkwardly.

Thankfully my sister took this time to wake up and rush into the bathroom to throw up.

"I should go." Sean said quietly.

"Thanks for all your help, tell Tommy thanks too."

"It was nothing, hey maybe I'll see you around." He said smiling at me hopefully.

I nodded my head, even though I knew I probably wouldn't.

After Sean was gone I went to check on Sophie who was throwing up into the toilet. While she was busy being sick I filled her in on what had happened while she was passed out. She was not happy when she found out who carried her home.

"Can you grab my purse?" She asked me, her voice was scratchy and broken.

I nodded and went to the living room to get her purse. I couldn't find it so I went into the kitchen but it wasn't there either.

"Crap, Soph I can't find it. You must have left it at the bar."

"What? You have to go get it for me."

"No way, just go there tomorrow and pick it up." I told her walking back into the kitchen to get her a cup of water.

"Are you crazy? I can't go back there, not after what happened." She said looking at me like I was the crazy one.

"It wasn't that big of a deal." I promised her. "Besides I'm tired I want to go to sleep."

"If you don't go, I'll throw up on your bed." She threated. I groaned because I seriously wouldn't put it past her.

"You owe me." I told her as I shut the door closed behind me. I heard her call out 'thank you!' as I ran down the stairs.

In my haste to leave I had forgotten my jacket in the apartment so I ran towards the bar, in an attempt to keep warm. I bumped into a man as I ran past I called out my apologies and kept going.

"Jane?" a familiar voice called out

"Huh?" I stopped running and there was Sean standing on the sidewalk smiling at me.

"Where are you going?" He asked as we walked together.

"Back to the bar, Sophie forgot her purse there and she needs it." I explained.

He nodded, we quickly got talking about old times. Soon we were laughing at all the crazy things we did and all the trouble we got into. All the awkwardness of the kiss was gone or so I thought.

I was about to walk into the bar when Sean pulled my arm turning me around.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date some time?" He asked me.

I felt my mouth open in shock. "Look Sean, we're friends and everything. But you're like a brother to me, I just don't think of you that way." I told him

"Yeah okay. Hey, let me buy you a beer before you go. I'm not taking no for an answer." He said walking past me into the bar.

I laughed as I followed him in. I took a seat beside him at the bar.

Tommy and Jimmy walked towards us, Tommy was carrying two beers.

"Seany, when I saw you leaving with a girl, I didn't expect you to be back so soon." I recognized Jimmy right away, but he didn't seem to recognize me. I didn't take it personally; I was never as close to Jimmy as I was with the other Donnelly's. I was mostly friends with Sean and Kevin when I was little.

I looked down at my beer blushing at Jimmy's comment.

"Shut up Jimmy." Sean muttered.

"I came to get Sophie's purse, I think it's downstairs?" I asked unsure.

"Yeah sure, no problem." Tommy said giving Sean a look that I wasn't supposed to see.

I followed Sean and Tommy through the bar and into the basement.

"What happened? I thought when you left with her you were going to make a move?" Tommy whispered to Sean.

"I did, but she turned me down." Sean muttered glumly.

"What?" Tommy said loudly.

"Shh!" Sean hushed him turning around to make sure I didn't hear I quickly turned my gaze away from them.

Once we were down stairs I grabbed Sophie purse from off the floor and turned around. Sean was gone and Tommy was looking at me closely.

"What?" I asked tugging on the bottom of my shirt, feeling self-conscious.

"Nothing." He started to say something but stopped himself.

"Uh, thanks for everything." I said starting to walk back upstairs.

"Jane Wait!" Tommy called.

"Yes?" I asked turning around.

"I have to ask, why you turned down Sean?"

I rolled my eyes, Tommy was so nosy. "I just don't think of him like that." I was being honest, Sean was nice and good looking, but I just didn't feel anything for him, least not romantically.

With that I turned and walked up the stairs and out of the bar. I felt Sean and Jimmy's gaze on me as I walked out of the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer*** I do not own the Black Donnelly's **

**Read&& Review***

* * *

It was a couple days since Sophie had passed out and had to be carried back to our apartment. I was trying to convince her it wasn't that big of a deal if she went back, the Donnelly's wouldn't care about what happened a couple of nights ago. If they were the same Donnelly's as I remember something way more interesting had happened to them by now.

"No I can't go back. I don't care if the Pope died and the wake was being held there, I'm not going." She said crossing her arms trying to end the conversation.

"You have to, it'd be disrespectful to Ms. O'Brien if you didn't. She used to babysit us, her husband just died, and you don' want to go because you got drunk a couple days ago?"

She nodded her head and focused her attention back to the television.

"You're going, that's final. Go get dressed." I told her as I closed my bedroom door.

I took a quick shower and let my hair air dry. I put on a black tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black heeled boots.

I walked out of my room to find Sophie in a little black dress; she looked too dressed up to be going to a wake.

I grabbed my leather jacket and threw it on." Ready?" I asked her.

"Yea, but I'm not letting you go out like that." She said looking at my hair and make-up or lack thereof.

"What's wrong? We're going to a wake not a club." I said justifying how I looked.

"I don't care." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine!"

She put my hair up in a high pony tail, and added to my basic make-up. I had to give Sophie credit, my make-up wasn't over the top, just basic foundation and eye shadow.

"Can we go now?" I asked her. I wanted to leave before she made me change into an outfit like hers.

* * *

"Jane this was stupid, let's just go back home." Sophie said pulling me away from the bar.

"Soph, come on. It's happening." I said walking into the bar. I felt Sophie step in behind me. I pulled her along as we gave our condolences to Ms. O'Brien. After that Sophie left to go see some of her friends, so I went to take a seat at the bar.

"What can I get you?" Jimmy asked looking me up and down.

"Jimmy do you seriously not remember me?" I asked him. Jimmy looked at me more closely and shook his head.

"Jane, Jane Murphy. I use to hang out with Sean when we were kids?" I told him trying to jog his memory.

"Holy shit you're little Jane Murphy. Hey Tommy get over here!" Jimmy called across the bar.

"What is it Jimmy?" Tommy asked.

"Remember the Murphy brothers we used to hang out with? Their little sister used to hang out with Sean? That's her!" Jimmy said pointing to me.

"Yeah I know I saw her couple nights ago. How's your sister doing?" Tommy asked me.

"Good, she's recovering nicely, as you can tell." I pointed over to my sister who at the moment was taking a shot with one of her friends. I shook my head, she didn't want people to think badly of her but there she was getting drunk, again.

Tommy laughed and Jimmy was still staring at me like he was watching a dead person talk.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked him, wondering if Sophie had gone a bit overboard with the make-up.

"No, just can't believe you're the girl that used to hang out with Sean. I mean you're hot now, what happened?" Jimmy asked laughing.

"It's called puberty Jimmy." I told him, rolling my eyes at him.

"Well it did wonders for you. Kevin look who it is." Jimmy yelled across the bar again.

I spun around on my bar stool and saw a guy with brown curly hair walking towards us. I immediately knew it was Kevin. He looked exactly the same as he did when we were little, except he was taller and had bigger shoulders.

"What?" Kevin asked taking a sip of his beer.

" 'Member Jane, she used to hang out with us when we were kids." Jimmy told him. "That's her." He said pointing to me like I wasn't there, Jimmy was just like I had remembered.

"Huh." Kevin said looking at me.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him feigning offence.

"No I uh didn't uh mean it lik-"

"Kevin, its fine." I told him smiling. I felt Kevin relax next to me. "Buy me a beer, yeah?"

* * *

"So how's your mom doing, I haven't seen her in a while." I asked Kevin. We were sitting at a little table near the cigarette machine.

"She's fine, still bugging Sean to get back to high school." Kevin said shaking his head.

"Go back? Sean dropped out?" I had no idea, when we got to high school I got a scholarship to a private school for mathematics. After I transferred I got lost in my school work.

"Yeah, he dropped out his final year." Kevin said with a slight shrug.

"Whoa, I had no idea. Guess I've been gone too long, huh?" I tried to hide the sadness from my voice, wasn't sure if I had succeeded or not.

"Not that long, things are still pretty much the same. How are your brothers doing, now them I haven't seen them in long time."

"My dad retired so Jake runs the restaurant now. Luke and Dylan are still studying up in Boston. But I thin-"

"Kevin! Three grand, Kevin? You owe three thousand dollars?" Tommy yelled interrupting our conversation. Kevin turned around and gave Tommy a half smile and a shrug.

"Do I want to know?" I asked laughing.

"Probably not." Kevin said laughing.

"No Bangin' on the machine!" Jimmy yelled.

"It took my money!"

"It's supposed to take your money!" Jimmy yelled at the guy.

"Wanna yell in my other ear?" A guy at the bar asked.

Jimmy gave him the look, the look I'd seen many times before. That was the look Jimmy had whenever he was about to get in a fight.

I was right; Jimmy jumped up on the bar and punched him right in the face. Soon there was a fight throughout the entire bar. Soon Tommy joined, followed shortly by Kevin and Sean. I was use to fights; I grew up with three brothers and the Donnelly's, fights were basically a daily occurrence. But I never got involved for three reasons. One: they could always take care of themselves. Two: they would be worried about me getting hurt. Three: they didn't want people thinking they need a girl to fight for them.

But I drew the line when this guy started to punch Kevin in the face.

I grabbed my beer mug and smashed it over his head. He turned to look at me and I punched him in the face and quickly kicked him in the stomach. Kevin got up as the guy fell over clutching his side.

"Thanks." He said smiling. I wiped some blood off his face, thankfully it wasn't his.

"Cops!" Somebody yelled.

"Come on," Kevin yelled grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the bar.

We ran out of the bar and into the alley where a huge truck was waiting.

"Pile In!" I heard Jimmy yell. Kevin opened the door and waited for me to get in.

I hesitated not sure if I should actually get in or not.

"Jesus Janey, hurry up!" Sean said giving me a shove.

"Alright, I'm going." I told him as I climbed into the truck. Kevin and Sean quickly got in after me.

"Get out of the truck, the cops are here!" Tommy yelled at us. But none of us made a move to get out of the truck.

"Come on, you know Jimmy can't drive!" Kevin yelled at Tommy.

"Neither can you! Get out of the truck!" Tommy turned around and started to walk away just as a cop car pulled up in front of the alley.

Tommy cursed, "Get back in the truck!" Tommy yelled at Jimmy.

I laughed as they climbed in and Tommy started to truck.

"Hey Tommy, you like this shirt?" Jimmy asked holding up a Hawaii shirt.

"You askin' if I like that shirt?"

"Yea, cause I got about a thousand more in the back!" Jimmy said laughing. I couldn't help but smile, Jimmy always got himself into crazy situations.

"You wanna move!" Tommy yelled at the cop car that was still parked in front of the alley.

We all broke out laughing as the cop car drove away.

Tommy looked over at me like he finally realized I was in the car.

"Damn it Shawn, you shouldn't have brought Janey."

"I didn't. Kevin brought her." Sean said defending himself.

"Hey, she was in the fight too! I had to bring her or she'd get arrested or something. You want that Tommy?" Kevin asked.

"Shut up Kevin," Tommy said shaking his head, he knew I wouldn't have been arrested. "You shouldn't hang out with us Jane, I don't want to bring you down with us."

I laughed at Tommy's words. "I think it's a little late for that. " I told him. "Drop me off at the restaurant, my shift started about twenty minutes ago."

"You still working at the restaurant?" Tommy asked.

"Yup, and Jake's still the same slave driver." I told them laughing. "How's Jenny, I haven't had the chance to talk to her."

"Jenny's good." Tommy relied simply.

"She still married to that guy?" I asked, last time I had seen Jenny was at her wedding.

No one answered me and everyone avoided my gaze. "What? What's wrong?" Still no one answered my question.

I turned to Jimmy knowing he'd be the most honest with me. "Jimmy, what happened?"

"Alright, I'll tell you. Her husband's dead, he stole some money from a bunch a drug dealers and they killed him."

"Holy shit, when this happen?"

"About a year ago." Sean said.

"Holy shit." I said again, I turned back to Tommy and asked, "You make your move yet Tommy?"

Tommy turned and gave me a look that told me to shut up.

"What, you need to make a move."

"She doesn't know." Tommy said quietly.

"Doesn't know what?" I asked like an idiot.

"That her husband's dead." Tommy replied

"What The Hell! Why hasn't anyone told her?" I asked punching Kevin's arm.

"Ow!" Kevin said rubbing his arm.

"You wanna tell her that her husband's dead. They never found his body."

"Okay point taken. " I said agreeing, I could see Tommy's point, how do you tell someone you love that their husband's dead when you have no proof. I apologized for hitting Kevin, and the boys got into talking. I didn't join the conversation; I was still processing all I had learned today.

"See you later Jane," Tommy said as we pulled up in front of the restaurant.

"Thanks for the lift, see you guys soon. "I said as I turned to get out. I waited for Kevin and Sean to get out but they didn't move. "You guys gunna get out?" I asked.

"Just hop over." Sean said lazily.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said shaking my head as I sat down on Kevin's lap and grabbed my purse from the floor of the truck. By this point Jimmy and Sean were laughing, Tommy looked like he was trying not to laugh and Kevin was blushing.

"I don't think I've ever been jealous of Kevin before! I guess he's lucky after all!" Jimmy said laughing. At that even Tommy was laughing.

"Fuck off Jimmy!" I said punching him in the arm. I quickly got off Kevin's lap and onto Sean's, who was still laughing.

"I'll see you guys later!" I said as I slammed the door shut.

They were still laughing as they drove away. I walked into the restaurant shaking my head. Thankfully Jake wasn't there to yell at me for being late. I quickly put on my apron and started my long shift.


	3. Chapter 3

Read && Review**  
Disclaimer***** I do not own The Black Donnelly's**

The only interesting thing that happened during my shift was a call from Sophie saying she wouldn't be at the apartment when I finished work.

I couldn't help but wonder how she could afford to go out every single night when she barely worked at the restaurant. When I asked her about this her response was "There's always a guy who will buy you a beer". Personally I'd rather buy my own beer than have to flirt with some loser.

I grabbed my jacket from my locker in the back and quickly made my way out of the restaurant, before Jake asked me to stay behind and help close up. Since I was related to the people that owned the restaurant I was expected to do extra work and not get paid for it.

Unfortunately for me my apartment wasn't close to the restaurant as it was to the Fire Cracker. But that was one of the main reasons I decided to live there. I didn't want to be called in every time they needed some extra help at the restaurant.

Besides if I lived that close my parents would drop in on me and Sophie constantly. Don't get me wrong I love my parents, but I don't want them around all the time. I'd probably kill someone.

I started on my long walk home, folding my arms across my chest trying to keep warm as the wind blew in my face.

I was just a couple blocks away from my apartment when the sound a screeching tires snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up at the street ahead of me I saw a black shiny car pulled in front of Sean and two guys hopped out of the car. I recognized Nicky Cattero immediately. I might have been gone a while but's Nicky Cattero is not someone you forget easily.

I knew right away this wasn't a happy visit. My suspicions were confirmed when Nicky's goon got out of the car with a bat.

That's when I took off running. I looked around for a pay phone to call 911, but there wasn't any time, these guys were beating Sean hard. I saw the goon hit Sean in the head with the bat, I ran faster. I saw the girl that was with Sean jump onto the goons back in a poor attempt to stop him from hurting Sean.

He quickly threw her to the ground and stopped her with one punch to the face. I silently cursed her for not knowing how to hold her own in a fight.

As I reached that fight I pulled out my mace and sprayed the goon in the face with it. He tried to step back but tripped and fell to the ground, I took the opportunity to repeatedly kick him in the ribs. I suddenly felt Nicky pull my hair yanking me back.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked as he threw me to the ground. I felt my head make solid contact with the hard concrete ground. I knew right away I would need stiches.

I tried to get up but he stopped me by punching me in the face. I had been punched in the face before, I mean I grew up with three brothers it was to be expected, but I had never been punched that hard.

I turned away trying to escape the pain only to have Nicky kick my stomach. I gasped for breathe, struggling for air. Nicky turned away from me and back to Sean who was lying at my feet holding his stomach.

As soon as he kicked Sean again I moved towards them. Like I said I grew up with three brothers, I never gave up that easily in a fight. I might not have been able to punch him, but I could defiantly kick him. And that's exactly what I did. I kicked him straight in the balls.

Nicky doubled over holding his crotch, calling me many different names. The guy I had maced came over to me a repeatedly kicked me in the stomach. The last defense I had was to scream, which I did as loudly as I could.

Right then I heard someone scream "Sean!"

Nicky looked at me and quickly punched me in the face before he got into his car and they drove off.

The last thing I remember was seeing a familiar looking guy with brown curly hair look at me. Then I blacked out from the pain.

-

I woke up to a white spotted ceiling. I looked around me confused about my surroundings and tried to remember how I got in a hospital, as a patient. Then it all came back to me, me attacking some guy, then me getting beat up. I looked around the room, the only person there was a young blonde nurse.

'Excuse me?' I whispered to her my voice sounding raspy.  
'Hey, glad to see your up.' She said smiling; she pressed a button making my bed rise up, so I was sitting.  
'How long was I out for?" I asked trying to piece together how badly I was hurt.  
'Not too long, we had you sedated so you could rest a bit. I'll go tell your friends you're awake.' She said leaving the room before I could ask her who she was talking about.

I was trying to take the IV out of my arm when someone said "I think that's in your arm for a reason."  
"Hey Tommy," I whispered my voice still raspy, it sound like I had been chain smoking for fifty years.  
"Janey." Ms. Donnelly called my name, pushing past Tommy, Kevin and Jimmy who were standing in the doorway looking like they didn't know what to do. Ms. Donnelly came up beside my bed and touched my face lightly looking extremely sad and worried.

"How's Sean?" I asked her trying to make my voice work properly but failed.

"Jimmy go get her a glass of water." Ms. Donnelly ordered without turning around. Jimmy huffed and turned and walked out of the room, "Sean just got out of surgery, were still waiting to hear from the doctors."

I nodded. "What about the girl Sean was with?"

'Kim?' Tommy ask and I nodded finally learning her name.

"She's fine just a little bruised." Ms. Donnelly informed me, the dislike for Kim was clear in her voice.

I smiled. "She went down after the first punch; obviously she didn't have the Donnelly's to teach her to fight." I said joking. Ms. Donnelly smiled and shook her head, then left to go see if there was any more news about Sean.

After Ms. Donnelly left Tommy and Kevin came up to my bed. "Janey I don't even know what to say to you right now." Tommy said looking over my face. I hadn't had the chance to look at the damage yet, but by the look on Tommy's face I could tell that it was pretty bad.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine, just a couple of bruises, I've had worse." I told them smiling. Jimmy finally came back with my glass of water, I accepted it gratefully. Jimmy excused himself to go buy some beer.

The conversation stopped after I realized it was one way; I would ask a question they would answer it. End of.

"What's wrong? You guys are acting like I'm the plague, since when were you guys afraid to tell me something. Say what you need to say." I told them.

Tommy sighed and Kevin ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "I need you to tell me what happened." Tommy said.

"That's what you were worried about asking me?" I asked confused. I shrugged then winced from the pain. I relayed to Tommy and Kevin what happened, they didn't interrupt me once. Tommy just nodded his head, like I was confirming what he already knew. Kevin just frowned the whole time.

"Jane, we need you to forget what they look like?" Tommy asked me quietly.

"What do you mean forget? Like not remember who attacked Sean?" Tommy nodded his head. He started to explain but I stopped him. "No I get it. I tried to help, but I can't remember what they looked like other than they were tall and driving a black car. Don't worry Tommy I know the drill." I said waving him off.

Tommy smiled and got up from the chair he was sitting in and stood next to my bed. "You were always quick to catch on. Thanks for trying to help Sean, means a lot." Tommy said, leaning in he whispered, "I'm pretty sure my mom forgives you for leaving now." With that he lightly kissed my cheek and turned to leave.

"Thanks Tommy." I called after him, I smiled at his words. After I got my scholarship I was so excited, I completely forgot that I'd be leaving Sean at public school. I had always helped Sean with his homework and in school; he felt betrayed when I left. Ms. Donnelly was never friendly to me after that.

Tommy left the room, leaving Kevin standing awkwardly at the end of my bed. "Kevin, come here." I said beckoning him to stand next to me.

Once he was beside me I grabbed his hand and said " I know you and Tommy are off to fix what happened tonight, I want you to be careful."

"We're not going to do anything." Kevin lied.

I rolled my eyes at him and squeezed his hand harder, "Kevin don't lie, you can't do it very well. Be careful, please. I wouldn't be able to handle seeing you in the hospital. Promise me that you're going to be careful."

Kevin was quiet for a bit, but finally he promised. He was about to leave when he stopped and turned around. "The doctor said you could leave in a couple days, do you want me to come and take you back to your apartment?"

"That'd be great, thanks Kevin." He was almost out the door, when I called him back. "Did anyone call my family?" I asked nervous.

"No, once we found out you'd be okay, we decided not to call them." Kevin told me half smiling.

"Thanks, and if you see them don't tell them. Tell your mom too please, I know she's friends with my mom and everything, but I don't need my mom worrying about me. Also if Jenny's in the waiting room, tell her not to be a stranger." I told Kevin, he promised he would and left me to go back to sleep.

Even though I didn't want to admit it, I was in quite a bit of pain and I wanted to sleep most of it off.

-

When I woke up Jenny was sitting in the chair next to my bed reading a book. I just watched her for a bit, thinking of how she looked exactly the same as she did when I last saw her. But things were completely different. Her husband was dead and she had no clue. I wonder if she thought the same about me.

"Hey, you're awake." She said putting her book down and pushing her chair right up to my bed.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked smiling as she held my hand. I was glad that we were still close even though we hadn't spoken in ages.

"About fifteen hours, they had you sedated, the doctor said something about some bruised ribs." She told me. I nodded, I knew I wasn't going to walk away from that fight and be fine when I woke up. I would need a couple of day to heal.

Soon we were catching up. She filled me in on everything that was happening in her life. Then she bombarded me with questions about college and Boston. The only interruption we had was Sean's girl Kim stopped by to say thank you.

I had nothing against her, but I could tell by looking at her that she wouldn't last. Plus the fact that Jenny told me that Ms. Donnelly strongly disliked her. If Ms. Donnelly didn't like someone they usually didn't stick around too long.

After me and Jenny had talked for what felt was hours, she had to leave to go work at the diner. Soon after she left Ms. Donnelly came in with a sandwich and some juice. I thanked her gratefully; the last time I had eaten was at the wake. Which was almost a day ago?

Could that be right? It was. The wake seemed like such a long time ago. This time yesterday I was getting in a truck with the Donnelly's laughing. Now I was in the hospital with two black eyes and some bruised ribs and poor Sean was completely beaten up. It's crazy how quickly things had changed.

"Jane, thank you for trying to look after my Sean, I appreciate it. I always knew you two were something special." She said holding my hand.

"Special? Ms. Donnelly me and Sean are just friends." I said clarifying mine and Sean relationship, if I had just gotten back in the good book with Ms. Donnelly I wanted it to stay that way.

Ms. Donnelly let go of my hand. "I know your just friends, why would you assume I meant something else?" She asked my looking my over.

"Oh good, I just wanted to make sure you knew there's nothing going on between us. Me and Sean we'll always be just friends, I don't think it could ever be anything more."

Ms. Donnelly stared at me a long time before she said, "I know, now eat your sandwich." She told me sitting down in the chair next to my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Read && Review  
Disclaimer*** I do not own the Black Donnelly's, if I did it would still be on the air. **

"Joey I am your lawyer okay? You don't have to lie to me."

"What? Who's lying? I'm an open book. What do you want to know?" Joey asked leaning back in his chair.

" I want to know about Louie downtown. "

"What about him?"

"I want to know what happened to him and who was involved." His lawyer said rubbing his temples, trying to fight the oncoming headache.

"Alright, but I didn't happen the way you think…."

I changed out of my hospital gown and into the clothes Jenny brought me from my apartment. It was a couple days after I had first woken up in the hospital and I was finally being released. The doctors deemed me well enough to go back to my normal everyday life, whatever that was.

My eye was less black, it had turned to a yellow blue colour, and the swelling had gone down quite a bit. As for my ribs, it still hurt to move my torso, but they gave me pain medication so I was coping with it.

When I was done getting dressed and I had collected all my things together I went down to Sean's room to see how he was doing.

When I got to his room, Sean was alone and sleeping. I guess everyone was still at home, it was pretty early in the morning. I sat down into the Chair next to Sean's and held his hand while he slept.

Its funny how people always say you look more peaceful when you sleep, I never really thought it was true. But seeing Sean sleeping I could see it was, he looked like he didn't have a care in the world. Which I guess wasn't too far from reality since Sean was always pretty laid back.

"Whenever I watch my boys sleep I always picture them five years old in my head. Does that sound crazy?" Ms. Donnelly asked appearing behind me with Jenny standing beside her.

I shook my head as she grabbed a seat next to me. "Always five, but they're not babies anymore. But they're not little men either."

We all sat for a bit just watching Sean sleep till Jenny finally broke the silence. "Do you know what happened the other night?" She asked us. I felt Ms. Donnelly tense beside me as she looked over at Jenny.

"What do you mean?" Ms. Donnelly asked voice becoming a little bit unfriendly.

"You know what I mean." Jenny prodded not backing down from Ms. D. I could feel Jenny's gaze on my face but it didn't dare look away from Sean.

I knew what had happened; Kevin and Tommy had taken care of whoever had hurt Sean. I think Jenny knew it too; she just didn't like the thought of Tommy killing someone, no matter who they were.

"I think if you know someone's good, you know it in your belly. You can trust that if they had to do something, they had no other choice." She replied.

Jenny nodded her head slightly and looked back towards Sean, but I knew her thoughts were on Tommy, just as mine were on Kevin. I hadn't heard back from him since he first visited me in the hospital, I still didn't know if he and Tommy were okay.

-

By the time the nurse came by with my discharge forms Sean was awake. I took me quite a while to fill out all the forms, who knew leaving the hospital took so much work? After I had finally finished filling and signing everything I was finally free to go. I borrowed Sean's cellphone to call Kevin to see if he still wanted to pick me up.

"Sean?" Kevin asked answering his phone on the second ring.

"Uh no, it's Jane."

"Oh, hey Jane. What's going on? Did something happen to Sean?" Kevin asked his voice full of worry.

"No, Sean is fine in fact he's having a sandwich right now." I said. Sean looked up at the mention of his name and held out his hand for the phone

I sighed and handed the phone to Sean, I sat beside Sean on his bed as he started to talk to Kevin.

"Hey, yea I'm alright. The Doctor said there's no brain damage." Sean said smiling. "Is that Tommy I hear in the background... Where are you guys going?"

I looked up at Shawn face he looked worried but more confused. "Fine don't tell me!" Sean said angrily into the phone, he then quickly tossed the phone into my lap.

"Kevin?" I asked nervously into the phone, hoping he wasn't angry.

"Yes?"

"I just got released from the hospital." There was a silence at the other end of the line. "Are you still coming to pick me up?"

Kevin cursed "Yea, we'll be right there. Tommy turn around."

"Turn around? Are you crazy?" I heard Tommy say.

"Yea, turn around. We gotta go pick up Jane at the hospital."

"Kevin, it's fine. I'll take a cab." I told him, he was obviously busy.

"Tommy, we are not going to make her take a cab, not after what she did for Sean."

It was silent for a couple minutes. "Fine, Jane we'll be there in half an hour!" I heard Tommy shout. I thanked them and hung up the phone.

I was in the waiting room with Jenny when Kevin walked through the door. He looked extremely anxious, he was so focused on his thoughts that he walked right past where me and Jenny where sitting.

"Kevin!" Jenny called standing up. Kevin turned around and gave us half a smile.

"Sorry didn't see you, ready Jane?" He asked hurriedly. He grabbed my hand and led my out of the hospital.

Kevin was walking so fast I felt like soon he'd be dragging me along. "Kev, mind not walking so fast, got bruised ribs over here." I said making him slow down to a nice walking pace. "Why'd you guys park so far away?"

"Just couldn't find a spot." He said absent mindedly.

"Right." I said looking at all the empty parking spaces. I could tell something was going on, but I didn't really care because I was smiling like a fool because Kevin was still holding my hand. Finally we reached a large gray truck Tommy was sitting in the drivers sit.

"I didn't know you guys owned a truck."

"We don't," Kevin said putting his arm around my waist leading me to the passenger side.

Tommy hopped out of the truck when he saw us approaching. "Jane how are you?" Tommy asked looking around us.

"Fine. Thanks for coming to pick me up."

"Yea, no problem. We should get going." Tommy said jumping back into the truck. Kevin ushered me to the passenger side and opened to door for me. As soon as he opened the door a horrible stench hit my nose.

"What the hell? What died in there?" I asked trying to make a joke. But when I looked at their faces I saw they weren't laughing. A realization hit me. "Oh." Was all I could manage to say.

"I think I'll take a cab after all." I said turning away.

"No." Kevin said grabbing me waist and turning me back around. "I don't want you taking a cab." A look of worry in his eyes, I nodded my head and got into the truck.

Since there were only two seats in the truck I stuck sitting in between Tommy and Kevin on the floor. I refused to look behind me at the dead body.

"So does anyone want to explain why I'm currently three feet away from a dead guy?" I asked breaking the silence. No one had said anything since we had left the hospital parking lot.

Tommy and Kevin exchanged a glance then went back to looking out the window.

"You guys can't expect me to be okay with being a couple feet away from a dead guy." Demanding some answers.

"Now is not really the time." Tommy told me still avoiding my gaze.

"When is the time?" I asked I sighed as they continued to keep quiet.

Kevin helped me out of the truck once we reached my apartment. Kevin put his arm around my waist again and started to help me up the stairs to my building.

"Kevin! We need to get going." Tommy called from the truck.

"It's alright Kevin I can make it the rest of the way." I assured him. He looked from Tommy back to me and sighed.

"Kevin?" I called as he started to walk down the steps.

"Yeah?" He asked turning around.

"Maybe I'll stop by the Fire Cracker later tonight?" Kevin's face lit up and he nodded his head. I smiled at him, turned and walked into my building.

I walked up the stairs lost in my thoughts. I wasn't use to the attention Kevin was giving me, the hand holding and him touching my waist. When we were younger I had the biggest crush on Kevin. I was hung up on him for years, but realized he didn't feel the same when I saw him making out Janice Holloway. I finally got over all those feeling pushed them aside, I moved on, I even went on a couple dates. Now I could feel all those feeling coming back. I wasn't entirely sure what to make of all these feelings.

What I was sure of is that I had a maybe date for tonight. The thought kind of scared me.

I was still wondering if it was an actual date or just two friends hanging out when Sophie came running out of the kitchen and jumped on me.

"Jane! Thank god you're alive!" Sophie shouted giving me a bear hug.

"Sophie, get off me!" I yelled at her. Normally I would be happy she even noticed my absence, but I still had bruised ribs and her squeezing me wasn't exactly what I needed.

"Sorry, for being glad to see you're alive. God next ti- Whoa what happened to your face?" Sophie asked looking grossed out my still bruised face.

I rolled my eyes at her and walked past her in the kitchen. I heard her slam the door and come in behind me.

"You know I had to take _all _your shifts at the restaurant. I had to cancel my plans!" Sophie yelled at me. I seriously couldn't believe this is what she was mad about.

"Do you want to know where I was?" I yelled at her. Sophie stood in front of me mouth open, shocked. I usually never yelled back at her when she was mad at me, I was always the calm one.

"I was at the hospital and so was Sean!" I yelled at her shoving past her to go to my room. I heard her hurry after me.

"The hospital? Jane what happened?" Sophie asked. I turned around to see her standing in the door way with her arms crossed giving me her famous you-better-tell-me-right-now look.

"Sean was attacked by the Italians." I replied like that explained everything.

"What does that have to do with you?"

"Help my take off my shirt." I told her ignoring her question.

"What?" she asked looking confused. I shot her a look of my own. "Fine." She said walking over to me and lifting my top off me. "Jane oh my god. What the hell happened to you?" she asked once she saw my torso.

I explained to her the less harsh version of what happened. Sophie could never really handle difficult things; she was always more of a good time girl, never focusing on the bad thing always the good.

After I told her everything that happened she went in to this weird mother hen mode. She got me dinner, read to me, she even fluffed my pillows. To say the least I had never seen this behavior from her in my life.

"Soph I'm happy you are so worried about me, but I actually have plans for tonight so I need to get ready." I told her getting up from all the blankets she piled on me.

"What? No you shouldn't be going anywhere, not in your condition!" She said gently pushing me back onto the bed.

"No, Kevin is expecting me." I protested.

"Kevin? Kevin who? Kevin Donnelly?" Sophie asked a strange grin appearing on her face.

"Yea, that Kevin. Which is why I need to go get ready."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sophie demanded. "Go get in the shower now. I'll get your outfit ready."

"What's with the sudden interest in my maybe love life?"

"Because Kevin's brother is Sean and I don't want Kevin saying you looked bad on your date. Your appearance reflects the whole family, I am –unfortunately- a part of this family."

Sophie's logic didn't make much sense but I knew better to argue, I was just happy she was letting me actually go and not demand that I stay here and rest. Who knew it would probably even help if she picked out my outfit too. I stepped into the shower letting the hot water work its wonders on my body.

I took my time in the shower, mostly because it was pretty hard to shampoo my hair when it hurt so much to lift my arms. But I managed to get the hospital smell off my body. As soon as I shut off the water I heard Sophie enter the bathroom.

"Need some help getting dressed?" She asked from behind the curtain.

After I got dressed Sophie did my hair and makeup. Which we of coursed fought about. She wanted to go all out. I wanted more of natural route and by natural I didn't want to wear any mostly because it hurt to touch my face because of my black eyes. Oddly enough that was the reason Sophie wanted me to wear some.

As usual Sophie got her way, so I sat there in pain as she did her best to cover up my various bruises. Though when she was finished you could only notice the bruises if you really looked closely at my face.

Sophie still in part of her mother hen phase insisted walking me to the bar, but decided not to come in claiming she didn't want to intrude on my 'special' time with Kevin.

I pushed open the bar door and was a little surprised to see it completely empty and pitch dark. I entered and called out a quiet hello. As I walked farther into the bar I noticed a light coming from the basement. Kevin must be downstairs.

"Kevin?" I called out a little louder. I walked over the basement stairs but stopped once I saw Jenny at the bottom with a brush and a tub of water. Then I finally noticed what she was cleaning up.

"Jenny?" I called out to her breaking the sort of trance she was in.

"Jane, what are you doing here?" She asked standing up.

"I was supposed to meet Kevin here." I said walking down the stairs careful of the last couple steps that were wet.

"Jane, you shouldn't be doing this not in your condition." Jenny said taking the brush from my hands.

I snorted. "Please Jenny I have some bruised ribs I'm not a cripple. Besides I won't let you do this by yourself."

Jenny finally agreed to let me help her, but refused to let me bend down or reach anywhere. This left me basically useless but I refilled the buckets of water and cleaned everything at eye level.

By the time we finished cleaning up the basement I had given up hope on Kevin coming to meet me at the Fire Cracker. Part of me was kind of glad because my outfit was dirty and my make-up was smudged and mostly because I was tired and just wanted to go home and sleep.

**A/N**

**Hey I hope you all like the story. I finished all my exams so hopefully I'll be able to update on a regular basis but I'm not making any promises. I'm actually having trouble with the next chapter, I just can't seem to get it the way I want so it might be a bit till I publish it. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Before you read this chapter I want to apologize for how short it is, I was having quite a bit of trouble with the flow of this chapter so I decided to just to cut it into two Chapters hopefully that fixes things. Enjoy!

**Read&&Review**  
**Disclaimer*** I don't own the Black Donnellys  
**

"You think you had a rough day? Try being a Donnelly."  
-

Around five in the morning I heard someone pounding on the apartment door. I kicked Sophie telling her to get up and answer the door. She didn't even wake up. I groaned and got up to see who was at my house and this god forsaken hour.

"What do you want?" I mumbled opening the door. "Kevin, Tommy" I said smiling, my mood immediately changing.

"Hey." Kevin said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey yourself." I said. I opened the door to let them in. "So did everything go well with that thing?"

"Didn't go exactly as planned but we took care of it." Tommy said knowing exactly what I was asking about.

Just then Sophie came out of my room to see what was going on.

'Gee thanks for waking me up at five in the freakin' morning. I didn't want to be sleeping anyway.' She said sarcastically.

Tommy raised his eyebrows at Sophie and looked down at the floor. Kevin was just blatantly staring at her. I couldn't blame him. Sophie chose to wear the most revealing things in public and to bed. She was currently wearing just a bra and a pair of very small shorts. I think the worst part was that she knew she looked drop dead gorgeous in what she was wearing and that is exactly why she wore it.

Compared to her I looked like a sack of potatoes dressed in my baggy _Boston University _shirt and a pair of boxers.

'Well I'm going home, see you later. Jane, Sophie.' Tommy said nodding at me as he left.

'Say hi to Jenny for me.' I called out to him as he was leaving. He stopped shook his head and left the apartment.

I chuckled and turned back to see Kevin looking at me with a little smile on his face.

'Well looks like I'll be moving to my own bedroom for the remainder of the night.' Sophie said winking at me. I rolled my eyes at her. The fact that she considered five in the morning night time said allot about her life.

'Her own bed?' Kevin asked clearly confused.

'She insisted that we sleep in the same room. That way in case I started to die she could call 911 and quote 'Save my life'.' I sighed at Sophie's once again ridiculous logic.

'Your sister is defiantly something else.' Kevin said laughing.

'You could say that.' I said laughing. 'Kevin can I ask what happened?'

Kevin's smiled disappeared and he looked down at the ground.

'It might help to talk about it.' I said quietly, I grabbed Kevin's hand and led him to the sofa in the living room.

I sat down on the sofa with Kevin's arm wrapped around me, my head leaning on his shoulder, it felt just like old times when Kevin would get into trouble I would always sit with him and try to help him out.

'Who was it?' I whispered.

'I'm not sure you knew him. Louie Downtown.'

'The bookie?' I asked not quite sure, but I felt Kevin nod so I knew I was right. 'I met him a couple times. Dylan use to make bets with him. How did he die?'

'Do you really want to know?' Kevin asked rubbing my waist, I nodded waiting for him to continue. 'We kidnapped Louie for a ransom; we were supposed to let him go once we got the money. But then Sean got attacked and Jimmy shot him.'

I could hear the strain in Kevin's voice, he might not want to admit it but I knew he was sad about what happened.

'Jane do you mind if I spend the night?' Kevin asked. 'I mean on the couch.' He added once he realized how that sounded.

I laughed. 'Yeah, of course. I'll go get you a blanket.' As I went to get up I felt Kevin's hand on my wrist pull me back down to the couch.

I could feel the blush on my face as my body pressed up against Kevin's. I closed my eyes and felt my lips press softly against his. At first the kiss was hesitate then it was passionate. I felt Kevin's hand on the small of my back, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me.  
Soon we were out of breath gasping for air. I looked at him from under my eye lashes, I couldn't help but laugh at the foolish grin that was on his face.

"That's not the typical response I get from girls after I've kissed them."

"And you've kissed so many?" I asked jokingly.

"Maybe." Kevin said smiling.

"Well I'm not your typical girl. I'll see you tomorrow." I bent down and gave him a light kiss on the lips then walked off to my bedroom. It was only when I shut my door did I realize what had happened.

I found myself wondering where I got the confidence to do things like that. Maybe I had been spending too much time with Sophie. I thought about mine and Kevin's kiss as I crawled into bed, I was pretty sure I went to sleep with the same foolish grin Kevin probably had on.

**A/N**

**I worked hard on this chapter and I'm glad with how it came out, I hope you guys like it too. **

**Also huge shout out to my first ever reviewer Nelle07 : Thank you soooo much for review, it means a lot to me, I tried to take your advice, hopefully you like it!**

**If you have any ideas for what should happen next please let me know, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer*** I do not nor will I ever own the Black Donnellys. **

**Please Read&& Review**

When I woke up I thought I would surprise Kevin and make him breakfast. Only to have Sophie tell me he had left when she got up.

The only thing that sucked more than Kevin leaving before I got the chance to actually talk to him was Sophie giving me the third degree, constantly asking me what happened last night. She refused to believe that Kevin and I went to bed in two separate rooms.

Thankfully the phone rang saving me from Sophie and her twenty questions.

"Hello?"

"Jane, I need to talk to you. Can you come over to the diner?" Jenny asked. I could hear the urgency in her voice.

"Jenny what happened? What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"I slept with Tommy."

That was all she had to say. "I'll be right over." I said hanging up the phone. I grabbed my jacket and told Sophie where I was going, so she wouldn't worry.

"Just try not to get into another fight." Sophie called as I hurried out of the apartment and to the diner.

Jenny placed my breakfast on the counter in front of me: scrambled eggs, bacon and toast, or as I liked to call it the breakfast of champions.

'Now that I have my food, tell me everything.' I said as I shoved a piece of bacon in my mouth. I had made Jenny wait to tell me what happened until I had my breakfast in front of me. I couldn't give advice on an empty tank.

"Tommy came over here as I was opening the diner and it just happened." She said looking sad.

"Jenny what's with the sad face, usually after sex people aren't so glum." I told her smiling. I was so happy her and Tommy finally happened. It was so obvious to everyone that they were meant to be together, well to everyone except them.

"After, I told him that I couldn't be with him." She said avoiding my gaze.

'You What?!" I nearly shouted.

"Geez Jane, keep it down." She warned me, I was vaguely aware of the other costumers looking at us. But they were the farthest thing from my mind.

"I don't understand Jen, why can't you and Tommy be together?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"Do you not remember what we were cleaning last night?" She asked me. "That came from somebody; I just can't be with someone who would hurt someone like that." She explained.

"Jenny you know deep down Tommy is a good person. I know you do. You just have to trust that whatever happened he didn't have a choice." I said holding her hand.

I sighed unlike me Jenny couldn't handle what Tommy and Kevin did. I knew that they had to do what they did, I think Jenny did to. But last night made it seem so much more real than just hearing about it. We were cleaning up someone's actual blood. It may not have been the blood of the exact person Tommy killed but for Jenny it might as well been.

"Maybe in time I might be able to be with him, but not now." Jenny whispered to me. With that she got up and took care of her other costumers.

I ate the rest of my breakfast in silence. I knew that Jenny was done talking and just wanted to be left alone with her thoughts. I just hoped she realized that she and Tommy are meant to be together before it's too late.

I heard someone pounding on my door shouting my name.

"Coming!" I called from the kitchen.

"Hello?" I opened the door to the bartender from the Fire Cracker. He looked so familiar but I still couldn't place him.

"Come on let's go." He said smiling at me.

"Um sorry do I know you?" I asked closing the door slightly in case he was a rapist or something.

"You don't remember me? Janey, it's me Joey!" He said pointing to himself.

"Sorry, I don't think I know you." I said closing the door. I forgot how many weirdo's there were in this city.

A couple minutes later I heard someone pounding on my door again. I groaned, some people don't know when to give up. "Look I said I don't know you, go away!" I shouted from behind me door.

"God damn it Jane open the door!" I heard Kevin shout.

"Kevin?"

"Jane open the damn door." He demanded

I opened the door slightly and stuck my head out. "What's up?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to be mad that I left this morning, not after what happened." Kevin said quietly. I was vaguely aware that he was standing in front of someone.

"I'm not mad. Why do I feel like that's not the only reason you're here?" I asked stepping out into the hall.

Kevin smiled, "It's not, how much money do you have with you right now?"

Normally if someone else I hadn't seen in a couple years asked me this I would wonder what was wrong with them but since it was Kevin I wasn't bothered by it.

"Um a couple hundred, why what do you need it for?" He started to say something but I interrupted him. "Kevin I swear if this is for your gambling debt you can forget it, you need to learn not to bet more then you have!"

"It's not for me it's for Jimmy."

"Jimmy? What does Jimmy need money for?" I asked suspiciously.

"Jimmy got arrested I need to bail him out." Kevin explained I knew that Kevin would do whatever it took to get Jimmy out.

"Alright you can wait in the living room while I get the money." I said as he walked past me into the apartment. Once he was in the apartment I realized the creep from before was standing behind Kevin.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" I asked him immediately slamming the door in his face. "If you don't leave me alone I swear to god I will call the cops on your ass!" I threatened.

"Jane come on, let me in!"

"I don't know how you know my name but just please leave me alone!" I shouted at him. This was getting completely ridiculous, who would have ever thought I would actually have my very own stalker.

"Jane what are you doing?" Kevin asked standing behind me.

"I'm trying to get this psychopath to leave me alone." I explained loud enough for the guy outside to hear me.

"Kev, make her let me in!" The creep shouted.

"Wait you know this weirdo?" I asked Kevin eyeing him.

"Yeah, so do you that's Joey." When he saw the blank expression on my face he said "Joey Ice Cream, from when we were kids."

"Whoa, that's Joey Ice Cream?" I asked Kevin nodded. Joey looked like nothing from what I remembered.

"Why didn't he just say so?" I asked as I let him in. Joey just looked at me like I was crazy. Which I thought was a bit dramatic, so I didn't recognize the kid, sue me.

"Wait here and don't touch anything." I said the last part mostly for Joey, if I remembered correctly him and Kevin got into a lot of trouble when they were together. I'm guessing they still do.

As I was in my room rummaging in my bottom drawer for my emergency cash I could hear Kevin's and Joey's conversation.

"So what happened last night?" I heard Joey ask. I silently cursed Joey for being so nosey. It had actually gotten him beat up quite a few times, but the kid never learned.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin replied trying to act confused.

"I heard your guys talking 'I didn't want you to be mad, not after what happened last night'." Joey said trying to mimic Kevin's voice and doing it horribly.

"Joey I was apologizing for crashing on her couch. Nothing would ever happen between me and Jane, she's like my little sister, it'd be disgusting."

Without thinking I slammed my dresser drawer and stood up from where I was kneeling.

I walked back into the living room empty handed. "Sorry, looks like I don't have any money on me after all. I guess Sophie took it." I lied shooting daggers at the two of them.

"Oh, well were would still be short even if you had money with you." Kevin said turning to leave.

I silently ushered Joey and Kevin out of my apartment, I wanted them gone as quickly as possible. Once Joey was gone Kevin stopped just outside my door and looked at me.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"Me and Joey are probably going to spend most of the day trying to get money, doesn't sound very fun but do you want to come?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to burden you with my _disgusting _presence." I said slamming the door in his face.

I heard Kevin curse from the other side of the door. "Jane, I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to hear that."

I opened the door to an upset looking Kevin. "Oh so it's okay being with me as long as no one else knows. Right cause I'm way to _**disgusting**_ to be with, you wouldn't want people to think we were actually together, no that might ruin your perfect image Kevin."

"Jane that's not what I meant ple-"

"Kevin just go do whatever you were going to do, I don't want any part of it." I said closing the door on him once again.

"Please can we just talk about this?" Kevin asked knocking on my door.

"Just leave Kevin."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I felt bad that I had left you all for so long without updating, so I thought I would try and make up for it by giving you all another chapter, Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER***** I don't own the Black Donnellys, don't sue.**

**Read&& Review**

"Jane get up!" Sophie yelled at me hitting me with another pillow. When I didn't move I heard her sigh.

"Your shift at the restaurant starts in an hour, get up. I'm not taking any more of your shifts."

"Please Soph I really don't want to go into day." I plead with her, still not moving.

"No. I dunno what happened that made you become all depressed, but you need to get over it." I snorted at the word depressed; I wasn't depressed I was just wallowing in self-pity.

Sophie had come home from shopping to find me lying on the couch staring at the wall. When I didn't answer her questions, she began to think I was for stupid reason dying. So just to show her I was alive I got and moved to my bedroom.

"You know if you don't go into work soon mom will start to worry. Then she'll come over and make a fuss about how we're living our lives and how we shouldn't be living alone, that it's too dangerous. So man up and go to work act like you're happy so our _loving_ brother Jake can give her a glowing report about our lives." I groaned knowing Sophie was right, but my bed was so warm and comfy.

About half an hour later I was out the door and on my way to work. I was about five minutes early for my shift and yet Jake still found something to complain about.

"Nice of you to finally show up to one of your shifts Jane."

"You're lucky I even work here at all." I said putting on my apron.

"Soon you might not even work here at all." He threatened. I rolled my eyes and walked into the restaurant.

"Hey Jane, good to see you." Debbie said as I passed her and walked into the kitchen.

"You too." I told her, Debbie was the only waitress I actually liked at work. "Which section do I have tonight?"

"Uh section five, I think." She smiled when I groaned. "Hey I'm sure Jake wouldn't mind if you asked to switch with someone." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah right." Jake hated when we switched anything, he was becoming a bit of a control freak.

"Don't worry your shift will be over before you know it." Debbie said trying to encourage me.

I was hoping this horrible gut feeling I had about tonight wasn't right. But I knew it was, I mean I had section five. That was the section where we sat big groups and families. They were usually the loudest and pickiest costumers.

When I got to the first table there was a crying baby, not even five minutes in and my shift already sucked. I hated when people brought their little kids out to restaurants, they are always the rudest costumers.

After the crying baby family things didn't get any better; I ran into another waitress making me drop the tray I was carrying, spilling all the food on the ground not to mention breaking all the plates- which Jake kindly told me would be coming out of my paycheck-, I also got three whole orders wrong. Needless to say my tips tonight were not very generous.

I had half an hour left in my shift when Tracy dragged me away from the family I was serving to tell me that a costumer demanded that I serve them.

"Who is it?" I asked her

"I don't know, what do you care who they are anyway." She asked me.

I sighed and decided to let that one go, Tracy wasn't all that smart. "Just tell them I'm busy, and ask them what they want to eat."

"Uh you don't think I did that?" she asked me with an incredulous look on her face. "Beside isn't the costumer always right?"

"Yes, but they don't dictate who serves them."

She looked at me awhile before replying, "Whatever, just go serve them. There in section three, table eight." She said walking away before I could protest.

I was contemplating ways to get revenge on Tracy when I saw who requested me be there waitress. They were sitting in a booth in the back of the restaurant.

I almost didn't even go up to their table. I wanted to turn around and hide in the kitchen till my shift was over. But some part of me knew that this wouldn't be the end of it. If they wanted to talk to me they would, no matter what.

So I wiped my hands on my black jeans, plastered on a fake smile, grabbed my notebook and pen from my apron and walked over.

"Hello I'm Jane and I'll be your server tonight. So what can I get for you two?" I asked smiling.

"Well what do you recommend?" Nicky asked me laying his hands down on the table.

"Our grilled chicken pesto fettuccini is excellent. Everyone seems to enjoy it."

"You know Vinnie, Jane looks tired to me. Does she look tired to you?"

"I think she does Nicky." Vinnie said agreeing. I didn't like where this was going.

"I thought so, Jane why don't you take a sit and relax while we decide what we want." Nicky said pointing to the sit next to Vinnie.

"Oh no that's okay, I'll just give you a few minu-."

"Sit Jane, I insist." Nicky demanded.

I slide into the booth taking my spot next to Vinnie. I was trying my hardest to start visibly shake. This was the guy who attacked Sean, who I kicked in the balls, who punched me in the face. It was safe to say that this conversation wasn't going to be a good one.

"I hear you're friends with the Donnellys." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Since I was little." I replied quietly, a part of me was happy to finally know what he wanted, the other part of me was scared for what he wanted with the Donnellys.

"Unfortunate what happened to that kid." Nicky said looking at his menu. The sick side of me almost laughed. Almost.

"It really was, but thankfully the doctors say he's going to make a full recovery." I said playing along. We both knew he did it and we both were acting like we didn't. We were playing this ridiculous game for anybody that was listening in, I guess with the mob you never knew who actually was.

"I heard you got beat up pretty bad, that's also very unfortunate."

"Don't worry I got in a few good hits." I joked.

Nicky laughed. "I'm sure you did."

"So why are you here Nicky, as far as I know you've never stepped foot in this restaurant." I asked him.

"I wanted to know if you knew anything about what happened to Louie downtown." Nicky asked studying my face, my every move.

"No, what happened to him?" I answered without hesitating.

"Nothing, he's just missing is all." Vinnie said.

"Oh, well I haven't heard anything, but if I do hear anything I'll let you know." I lied. I wouldn't tell him where water was if he was on fire.

"I appreciate that." Nicky said. "You know what I will have the fettuccini, you convinced me."

By the time I finished serving Nicky and Vinnie it was dark out. I had to stay behind just to serve them, they kept on ordering and ordering, they didn't even tip me for all the work I did. I was just happy I could go home and sleep. If only things were that simple.


	8. Chapter 8

*****DISCLAIMER*** I don't own the Black Donnelly's except for Jane, her I own.**

**Read&&Review**

I was walking back to my apartment as I felt the cold New York wind making me shiver. I pulled my jacket a little tighter and walked a little faster. Ever since the night Sean was attacked I hated walking around when it was dark out, I never felt safe anymore. I knew that the probability of me getting in another fight like that again was slim to none, but Sean never thought he would be attacked either. Anything could happen. This was Hells Kitchen after all.

I looked up across the road and stopped where I stood. There walking on the other side of the street was Kevin. He looked like he was in a hurry, where could he possibly be going at this time of night? Defiantly not to the Fire Cracker, and he's home was in the other direction.

Then it hit me like a sack of bricks, he was totally going to a girls house. What other explanation could there be?

With that I quickly crossed the street and started to follow him. Any fear I had about walking the streets at this time of night were now gone; I was now filled with anger and curiosity, but mostly curiosity, where the hell was he going?

I made an effort to stay far enough behind him that we wouldn't see me, but not far enough that I lost where he was going. After about four blocks I still had no idea where he was going, I didn't know anybody that lived in this part of town and I was pretty sure Kevin didn't either.

I realized that if I ever told anyone about this, they would think I was legit a crazy person. Here I was in the middle of the night, following someone who I had only made out with. I wasn't like me and Kevin were serious or anything, But we had kissed… Maybe that gave me just cause to follow him? Who was I kidding, I'm in full fledge stalked mode right now.

"Are you following me?"

I looked up startled, realizing I had been lost in my thoughts and hadn't been paying any attention to my surroundings. "What? No." I told Kevin looking at the ground.

I could feel Kevin's gaze on my face, I knew he didn't believe me. I snuck a look at his face, it was all bloody.

"Jesus, what happened?" I moved closer to him and touched his face gently with my hand.

"Nothing, just got into a little fight."

"Kevin this isn't nothing. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" He asked looking me straight in the eye.

"Uh visiting some friends, they live around here… Haven't seen them in a while so I thought I'd visit…" I stopped talking because I realized I was rambling on.

"Oh really? What friends?" Kevin asked crossing his arms.

"Friends from Boston… Alright I was following you." I admitted. "I don't regret it, I mean look at you, you're bleeding." I touched the cut above his eye; he flinched when I poked it.

"Ow, I'll be fine." Kevin told me. He turned and started walking.

"So where are you going?" I asked falling into step beside him.

"I'm going to get Jimmy out." After a pause Kevin added quietly, "I didn't mean what I said."

"Then why did you say it." I wasn't mad at him anymore; okay I was but not as much.

"When Joey started asking questions all those questions I wasn't sure how to answer them."

I nodded that part made sense; Kevin wasn't good when put on the spot. "Did you have to use the word 'Disgusting'?"

"I guess I could've used a better word." He admitted.

"Kevin, are you serious about this?" I asked stopping on the sidewalk.

"About what? Getting Jimmy out? Yeah, I'm serious about it, I'm not going to let my brother stay in jail."

"No, about us. About whatever this is." I pointed at him and me.

"Yeah, pretty serious." Kevin said smiling down at me.

"Good." I smiled as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"I'd kiss you, but I have blood all over me."

"I don't care." I leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his mouth.

I was surprised at how quick we were able to get Jimmy released, as he got his personal items back Kevin and I went to wait outside. A couple minutes later Jimmy came out with a triumphant shout.

I smiled, "Glad to be a free man again Jimmy?"

"So glad Janey." He said messing up my hair, I couldn't help but laugh. Jimmy looked like shit, but seeing Jimmy happy was a rare occurrence. So when it happened you didn't take it for granted, no matter what might be wrong.

Jimmy gave Kevin a quick hug I couldn't help but notice Kevin wince. I should've known he lied when he said he was fine.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Besides that fact that I stink, I'm starvin' and every bone in my body hurts. Thanks for getting me outta there. How's Seany doing?" Jimmy asked smiling.

"Let's go see." Kevin said.

"All right, but we gotta make a stop first." There it was. There could never be a happy moment for the Donnelly's for more than five minutes. It was like fate had it out for them.

"We're not makin' any stops Jimmy." Kevin said, we both knew that Jimmy didn't mean a stop for food, he was going out to score some more drugs.

"Someone die and leave you in charge?" Jimmy asked throwing Kevin a look.

"Come on Jimmy. Tommy said you were going to do this. We're not stopping anywhere. "

"Hey, you're acting like you just killed a guy from me or something." Jimmy said joking, his smile slowly faded when he noticed Kevin's face. "Truck driver do that?"

"We're not stopping." Kevin told me ignoring his question. I couldn't believe Jimmy was doing this to Kevin, not after all the Kevin had done to get him out. Couldn't jimmy see how much he was hurting Kevin? This reminded me why I never hung out with Jimmy too much when we were younger, he always put himself first.

"Hey, I'll see you guys later." He waved good-bye and hurried down the steps. He didn't turn once when Kevin called after him.

I walked up to Kevin from where I was standing a few feet back, "Let's go see Sean." I whispered grabbing his hand. He nodded quietly and we started to walk towards the hospital where Sean was staying.

The whole time we were walking Kevin never said a word. Every time I looked up at him he looked like he was lost in his own little world. I didn't attempt to bring him back to reality; I wasn't sure what to say. Kevin trusted Jimmy completely. Anytime Jimmy had some stupid plan Kevin was right there along with him, no questions asked. When Jimmy left Kevin to go get drugs, it was a betrayal of that trust. So we walked all the way to the hospital in silence.

After we found out what floor Sean was from one of the nurses on duty, we heading straight up.

Sean looked as bad as I remembered; the whole left side of his face was still completely bruised and there looked to be dried blood on his hospital gown. Not a very comforting sign that he was recovering well.

"Hey! How's he doing?" Kevin asked when we walked into the room where Sean was staying.

"What happened to you?" Ms. Donnelly asked when she saw Kevin's face. During our walk here his left cheek had swollen some, but it didn't look too bad.

"Nothing." Kevin replied simply with a shrug. I noticed Ms. Donnelly's eyes shift towards mine and Kevin's hands. I tensed not knowing how she would feel about it. If she didn't want me dating Sean then she wouldn't want me dating Kevin right?

"I'll go get you something to eat." She told Sean, as she passed me she patted my shoulder. Was that her telling me she was okay with Kevin and me?

"Damn Seany, you looked like you got hit in the face with a bat." Kevin said smiling.

"You don't look too good yourself." Sean replied laughing.

"I know right."

"So where's Jimmy, he hasn't been in yet?" Sean asked looking around.

"Jimmy's going to rehab." Tommy said. I knew he was proud that he had gotten Jimmy some help, so I also knew he wasn't going to be happy when Kevin told him that he bailed Jimmy out of jail.

I knew I was right when Kevin and Tommy started to fight over Sean's bed. Thankfully with help from Sean we broke it up quickly. Tommy shook his head at Kevin before leaving.

"Sean how you been?" I sat down on the bed beside Sean.

"Good, hitting a couple rough patches, but the doctors say I'll make it."

"Is this what you call a rough patch?" I asked him pointing to the blood on his shirt.

"Nay, that's more of a road block." He said laughing. I smiled, I was happy to see him laughing.

I felt Kevin's hand on my shoulder, "Hey Jane I'm going to go get some food. Do you want anything?"

"No I'm fine, but go get your eye looked at since you're here." I turned back to face Sean who was staring at my shoulder where Kevin's hand was currently placed.

"Yeah, whatever." Kevin replied as he left the room.

"So you and Kevin huh?" Sean asked looking me dead in the eye.

**A/N **

**I hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

*****Disclaimer*** I don't own the Black Donnelly's nor will I ever.**

**Read&& Review**

"Yeah, whatever." Kevin replied as he left the room.

"So you and Kevin huh?" Sean asked looking me dead in the eye.

"Yeah, me and Kevin." I knew it was incredibly lame thing to say, but I had no idea how to respond to him, this came completely out of left field. I wasn't sure how Sean felt about me and I defiantly wasn't sure how he would feel about me and Kevin.

"Is that why you said no when I asked you out? Because you had a thing for Kevin?" Sean asked glaring at me.

"No, that's no-" I started to explain , but Sean interrupted me.

"Is the only reason why we are even friends is because you always wanted Kevin? You only put up with me to get closer to him?" I could hear the anger in his voice and I knew he had a right to be mad. I was his best friend and now I was suddenly dating his brother, I would be mad too. But he didn't have any right to say that I was using him to get to Kevin.

"Sean! You know that's not true. How can you even say that?" I shouted at him.

"Because that's how it feels!" He yelled back at me. I sat back down on the bed and looked at him.

I took me a couple of minutes before I could respond."Sean I said no because, I would never _ever_ want to ruin our friendship, I always felt like you were my fourth brother. You are so important to me, why do you think I jumped into a fight for you?" I asked quietly.

"Cause you wanted to impress Kevin?" Sean said lamely.

I laughed, "And how could you ever think so poorly of me that I would only be friends with you because I was interested in your brother? I didn't know you thought so lowly of me." I asked looking down at my hands.

"Jane I know you would never do that. It's just hurt that you would want to go out with my brother and not me."

"Sean I didn't even know you felt like this, you never acted like this when I went out with any other guy, what changed?"

"I'm not in love with you or anything I promise. I just thought I'm a good looking guy, you're a good looking girl, and we get along. Why shouldn't we go out?"

I burst out laughing which earned me some glares from the nursing staff, "Sean that's a really dumb reason to want to go out with someone."

"I know it is. I don't know why I was so offended when you said no." Sean said truthfully.

"Maybe it's because you don't seem to hear that word enough." I told him laughing. I felt a huge weight lifted off my shoulders when I saw Sean actually smile back.

"I guess I'll have to get used to the idea of my best friend and my brother going out since I doubt you'll stop dating him if I object." Sean said after a quiet couple of minutes. I shook my head.

"Alright. But don't tell me about your dates and stuff."

"Deal," I said shaking Sean's hand, "Now tell me about this 'Kim' girl. Are you two serious?" I asked. I had found out all the details of their short relationship. I laughed when he told me how he stole Kim away from Tommy. That's what Tommy got for waiting too long to make his move, when would he learn?

A little while later Kevin came back with a cup of chocolate pudding, which he refused to share.

"Kevin, I'm in the hospital recovering from a brutal attack, and you can't give me your pudding?" Sean asked sounding hurt, Sean looked up at Kevin with these big round puppy dog eyes.

"No, you can go get your own." Kevin replied, shoving another spoon full into his mouth.

"Really Kevin? How the hell am I supposed to get up and go to the cafeteria?" Sean asked losing the puppy dog routine.

Kevin thought about it for a minute and shrugged his shoulders, "Figure it out." He finally mumbled.

I laughed, and then when Kevin moved to sit down on the bed I reached over and snatched the pudding out from his hands.

"Hey!"

"Yes! Thank you Janey, I knew there was a reason why we're friends." Sean smiled and held out his hand for the pudding.

"You think I'm giving this to you? Pfft, I worked hard for this." I told him finishing off the last of it. Sean glared at me.

"Quit your whining Sean I got your pudding right here." Ms. Donnelly said carrying two cups of chocolate pudding.

"Ha! I get two!" Sean bragged as he started eating his chocolate pudding.

"I swear you all are just a bunch of five year olds." Ms. Donnelly scolded. "Why don't you two head out, I'll stay here with Sean."

I nodded a little bit thankful, it had been an extremely long night, me and Kevin didn't have to be told twice.

During the walk back to my apartment Kevin was unusually quiet, I couldn't figure out why. Besides the whole Jimmy using drugs again, the night was pretty much a success. At least in my books it was.

When we got to my apartment I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Kevin what's wrong, you haven't said a more than five words since we left the hospital." I was expecting him to be upset about Jimmy or maybe even his fight with Tommy was what he was so upset about.

"I'm still mad that you took my pudding cup." Kevin told me with a hurt look.

I laughed and grabbed his hand, "Well, let me make it up to you." I said leading him into my bedroom.

**A/N**

**I know this was really short and mostly Fluff, but I thought it was cute. Hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

*****Disclaimer** I don't own the Black Donnelly's.**

**Read&& Review**

I woke up smiling. I rolled over and looked at Kevin sleeping beside me; I swear he looks ten times cuter when he sleeps.

I was drifting back to sleep when I heard the door slam. Kevin bolted awake beside me.

"What was that?"

"Sophie," I told him rolling my eyes. I quickly got dressed and Kevin put on his clothes from yesterday.

As we walked into the kitchen we found Sophie grumpily eating her cereal.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Did you know its Huey's funeral today?" She stabbed at her cereal.

"No, I actually forgot about all of that."

"Yeah, well. You know we have to go right?" She asked me, I nodded not sure what the big deal was. "I have a date tonight, and now instead of spending all day to get ready like I normally would, now I only have a couple hours!"

"Why would you need all day to get ready?" Kevin asked completely confused. Sophie looked at him like he was a legit crazy person.

I shook my head, "It's a girl thing."

"Now, I won't look amazing, I'll look _alright_. Then Martin will think I'm a slob and never want to go out with me again!" Sophie sounded like she had just found out that she was dying, sometimes I wonder how we're related. "Couldn't Huey die at a more convenient time?"

I snorted, "Yeah, I'm sure that's what was going through his head when he died, 'Oh no, I can't die now it'll be inconvenient time for Sophie'." Sophie gave me one of her glares.

"Anyway, me and Kevin are going to Jenny's for breakfast." I told her as I grabbed my sweater and threw it on. Sophie mumbled a quiet 'whatever' on our way out.

"Why are we going out to eat?" Kevin asked on our way to the diner.

"Did you really want to eat with Sophie and listen to her complain about going to a funeral?" I asked.

Kevin laughed, "I guess your right?"

As we entered the diner Kevin's phone went off, I also passed Sampson on the way in. I gave him a curt hello, if I didn't like someone I didn't pretend to, especially when that person was a major creep.

"Hey Jenny?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Do me a favor and stay away from Sampson. "

"Why? He's nice." Jenny said with a small smile.

"He gives me the creeps, I don't trust him." I could tell my advice was falling on deaf ears.

"So what can I get you?" she asked wiping down the counter and setting a plate down in front of me.

"I'll have a coffee and a chocolate chip muffin, Kevin what do you want?" I asked turning around to see Kevin still on the phone.

"Uh, same."

I was just about to dive into my muffin when Kevin said, "Jenny can we make these to go?"

I gave Kevin a confused look, "Tommy called and he wants us at the bar."

"Did he say why?"

"Yeah, but you know when Tommy's stressed he talks really fast, all I could catch was 'meet me at the bar', so that's where were going."

We left as soon as Jenny wrapped up our muffins and gave us our coffee to go. Unlike me Kevin refused to wait until we got at the bar to eat, so he was done. I on the other had still had my delicious muffin to eat.

Tommy arrived at the bar a short time after we did. I was sitting eating my muffin and Kevin was reading the newspaper, while Tommy was banging around the bar.

"Damn it! There's nothing left!"

"I know Jimmy's really letting the bar slide." Kevin said flipping the page of his newspaper.

"Well it would help if you didn't sit around all day drinking the stock." Tommy said shooting an accusing look at Kevin. "This is a bar, you think we'd have more than two beers!"

"Why are you so worried about it?" Kevin asked not even looking up from his newspaper.

"We're hosting Huey's wake tonight." Tommy admitted quietly.

"What!" Me and Kevin said at the same time.

"Katie Farrell came by this morning, she wants the wake to be here."

"Can I remind you that we killed her husband?" Kevin said finally putting down his newspaper.

"Kevin what are you doing?" Tommy asked looking at me.

"What? She knows?" I gave Tommy a small smile.

"She knows? Kevin we aren't supposed to tell nobody" Tommy yelled.

"Please Tommy like I care who you kill, do you really think I'm going to go running to Dokey?" Tommy shook his head. "Why did you tell her yes?"

"She didn't really give me much a choice." Tommy said, walking to the basement I grabbed the remainders of my muffin as me and Kevin followed him, "We still have food from that party last week right? There was a ham, meatballs and half a turkey left."

I pinched me fingers over my nose, when Tommy opened the freezer. Did Jimmy seriously unplug it so he could build a damn bird house, what an idiot.

"Where are all my damn guns?" Jimmy shouted as he hobbled down the stairs.

"What do need a gun for? Catch a bird in your bird house?" Tommy asked sarcastically. I tried to pass off my laugh as me choking on my muffin

"Least I can build something, all you do is screw things up." I couldn't help but snort, yeah Tommy was the screw up of the family.

"Why do you need a gun?" Kevin asked. Jimmy went on to explain how he needed to kill Dokey, because Dokey thought he killed Huey. Remember how I said no matter what Kevin was always in, no questions asked. Here he was again trying to help Jimmy find a shotgun.

I stood back and watched as Tommy explained to Jimmy that Dokey was just fishing to see if he knew anything. They continued to argue and argue. Jimmy finally left after he found out the wake was being held in his bar.

"Are you leaving too?" Tommy asked Kevin. I sighed in relief when he said he would stay and help.

Kevin promised to get the booze, while Tommy said he'd get the food.

"Hey Tommy, anything you want me to do?" I asked just as he was leaving the bar.

"Can you clean up the bar a little bit?" Tommy asked.

"Of course," I told him, "I'm always here to help your sorry asses."

After I had cleaned up the bar the best I could, which was not an easy thing. You do not want to know how disgusting that bathroom was. I headed to my apartment to get ready for Hueys funeral.

I showered to get to cleaning products smell off of me, I left my long dark brown hair down then I put on black leggings and a simple black shirt- nothing too flashy-, and grabbed my leather jacket and left.

I had to hurry if I wanted to make it on time, believe me being late to the funeral of a mob boss was not a good idea. I was thankful when I met up with Ms. Donnelly and Tommy outside.

"Where's Kevin?" I asked.

"He's not with you?" Ms. Donnelly asked me.

"No, I thought he'd be here." I said looking around.

"Have you seen Jimmy yet?" Tommy asked.

"Not yet, god knows I love your brother, but we don't need his kind of trouble not today." Ms. Donnelly said shaking her head.

As Ms. Donnelly headed inside Katie Farrell came up to us with her son Matty. I had almost forgotten how much Matty looked like his father. I zoned out of their conversation I was still looking around for Kevin. Where was he? I walked into the church hoping he was in there, but no dice.

I was standing in the aisle of church when I felt someone tap my shoulder. "Jane." I turned to face Katie Farrell. "I was hoping you would seat with me and Matty, he really likes you. He still requests you for his babysitter."

"Yeah, I'd be happy too. Matty is a great kid Katie, you did good raising him." I told her smiling.

"Thanks Jane." I took Matty's hand and we walked down the pew and I placed Matty on my lap and hugged him from behind.

"My dad's in heaven right?"

"Yeah, he's in heaven. It's a better place." I whispered to him in his ear.

The ceremony went by in a blur, but what stood out the most was Dokey's speech. It certainly was different to say the least. Thankfully after Dokey's 'speech' mass was over and we got to leave.

I was walking up to the Fire Cracker when a Cab screeched to a stop beside me.


	11. Chapter 11

******Disclaimer**** Sadly I don't own the Black Donnellys NBC does.**

**Read&& Review **

I smiled when I saw Kevin and Joey jump out of the cab. Joey ran past me to go carry what looked like a box of booze into the bar; I couldn't believe that Kevin actually managed to get alcohol. Although where did they get a cab from? I was about to make my presence know when some guy in an expensive suit hopped into the cab.

"I'm not talking anymore fares!" Kevin yelled at him, they exchanged a few words, which lead to Kevin slamming the guys face into the glass divider. "You should treat cab drivers with more respect!" Kevin yelled after the guy. I thought this was ironic considering Kevin probably had stolen the cab.

"I'm impressed you got some alcohol." I said.

Kevin looked up at me and smiled, "I told you I would."

I was laughing as we entered the bar, "Kosher, I'm glad I trusted you." Tommy said.

"Never mind Kevin I'm not impressed anymore." I told him rolling my eyes.

"It's alcohol and it's free, what more do you want?" Kevin asked.

"It not to be kosher would be good." I told him, he shot me a quick glare.

Tommy dragged me and Kevin to a local liquor store, to get proper alcohol, Kevin still didn't understand why we couldn't serve the kosher wine.

"We're gunna need some scotch." Tommy told the owner. "But were not going to be able to pay just yet."

That didn't go over so well with the owner, "I think you're gunna wanna give it to us." Tommy told him.

"Oh yeah and why's that?" the store owner asked us.

"'Cause your daughter has a crush on Kevin, and he's gunna date her if you don't." Tommy told the man, Kevin looked over and smiled at his daughter. I punched his arm.

"Ow, what the hell?"

"Kevin won't be dating your daughter." I told him.

"Janey what the hell are you doing?" Tommy put his arm on my shoulder, I shrugged him off.

"I think you know my brother Jake Murphy? His restaurant buys their alcohol from here, right?" The owner nodded, "I thought so, I've placed the orders sometimes on the phone, I'm Jane by the way, it's nice to finally meet you." I said holding out my hand for him to shake. Showing someone respect always made them like you faster.

"Yeah, I recognize your voice."

"Sorry my friends here are in a rush, and seem to have forgotten their manners." I said sweetly, "Well, my brother is holding a surprise party for his girlfriend, but he forgot to get the alcohol. So he sent us over here to get it before he party starts, and we're kinda in hurry."

"Well, if it's for Jake I guess it's okay." He asked smiling. "I didn't know Jake was dating anyone."

"They just started going out a couple months ago, he wants to make a good impression." I lied, "You can just put it on his tab, and he'll pay you at the end of the month like always." I said smiling.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Kevin asked me as we were on our way back to the bar.

"Do what?"

"You know, what you did back there."

"What are you talking about Kevin?" I sighed exasperated it was a long day, and it was only just past noon.

"That guy back there was never going to let us have all this," Kevin said indicating to the box of scotch bottles he was holding.

"I was just being polite."

"That was more than just polite. You had him wrapped around your finger." Tommy said.

I laughed, "Don't be dramatic Tommy. I guess hanging out with you guys has rubbed off a bit"

"I'll say." Tommy muttered.

"We got Scotch!" Joey yelled as we set all the alcohol down on the bar. Somehow I got wrapped into to bartending, which I didn't think was too great of an idea because I had no idea how to serve drinks. The best I could do was pour a beer. I was surprised and thankful when Joey offered to take over for me. I sat back and watched him work, he was really good at bartending. The costumers loved him, I made a mental note to tell Jimmy he should hire Joey to work at the Fire Cracker.

"Don't look now, but Jenny's talking to Dokey. What do you think their talking about?" I was sitting at a table with Kevin and Tommy having a beer, Huey's wake was incredibly boring. You could cut the tension in the Fire Cracker with a knife.

"Relax Kevin, Jenny's probably offering her condolences." Tommy said trying to calm Kevin down.

"They looked at me." Kevin said, like that proved something.

"Relax, you're going to give yourself a heart attack." Tommy got up and followed Jenny out of the bar.

"Kevin it's going to be okay." I said quietly.

"How can you be sure? Dokey knows something, Tommy never shoulda gotten rid of those guns!" Kevin said.

"Kev clam down, Dokey doesn't know anything. If he did we wouldn't be standing here, we be dead lying in a ditch somewhere."

"That's supposed to help me relax?"

"Sorry,"

"Jane can I talk to you for a minute?" I turned around on my barstool to find to find Dokey looming over me.

"Yeah, of course Dokey." I said automatically, I suddenly wished I was still bartending. I followed him as he led me to the back of the bar.

"You were at the hospital the night Huey was killed, right?"

"Yeah, I was there." I said simply, I knew where he was taking this and I didn't like it. I looked around the bar to find Kevin he was laughing at something with Jimmy over at the pool table.

"Were the Donnellys there?"

"Of course they were there."

"But weren't you knocked out for most of the time." He asked me crossing his arms.

"Yes, I was."

"So you don't really know if they were there the whole time, do you?" Dokey asked. I knew he felt like he had me, that I was going to slip up. But I was determined not to.

"No, I do know Dokey." I said as confidently as I could. "I've know the Donnelly's my whole life, if one of their brothers was in the hospital they wouldn't leave for anything in the world. I know that for sure."

"Okay, okay. Mind coming with me downstairs for a couple of minutes?" He asked already leading me to the basement.

"Actually, I think I need to help Joey at the bar…" I said trying to leave.

"I think he can manage. Now downstairs" The way he said those two words freaked me out. What made him so scary was that he didn't yell, he asked so calmly that I wasn't sure if he was mad or not. That was what scared me so much.

As I entered the basement I realized I wasn't the only person Dokey brought down here, Jenny was standing near the corner of the room with one of Dokey's henchmen behind her. Dokey sat down in one of the few chairs in the room, his goon handed him an axe.

Jenny and I waited as he called the bar upstairs, I couldn't contain my eye roll, he couldn't just go up and get them. My breath caught as I heard him say Kevin's name, then I heard him say Jimmy's. What the hell is going on?

My question was soon voiced when Tommy and Jimmy came in the room, Kevin was nowhere to be seen, "What's going on?" Tommy asked looking at Jenny and me.

"Where's your other brother?" Dokey asked spinning the axe in his hand.

"He had to run off."

"Well that doesn't look good now does it?" Dokey leaned forward in his chair looking at the four of us.

"He's scared." Tommy told him, trying to downplay it. Part of me was glad Kevin wasn't here; he always said the wrong thing under pressure. "Jimmy why don't you take the girls upstairs?"

"Why don't you take 'em upstairs?" Jimmy retorted mocking Tommy, even though this clearly wasn't the time.

"No no no, nobodys takin' anybody upstairs." Dokey said, he looked at us for a couple of minutes not saying anything. "It's funny all those people upstairs, and were down here just a few feet away and something totally different is going on. They're none the wiser, funny how that works. You guys could end up dead today, and I'd have an alibi, got a room full of people up there who will agree to that." I tensed because I knew Dokey was right, he could kill us right here right now, and he'd get away with it. He gets away with everything.

"Ever find yourself in a situation like that Tommy? People coulda sworn that you were there, but you were really somewhere else." Part of me was sure he knew that Kevin and Tommy killed Huey and Sal, the other part of me thought he didn't know anything.

"I need them to leave." Tommy demanded, ignoring everything that Dokey just accused him of.

"We're fine right here." I said speaking for both me and Jenny, I knew she felt the exact same way I did.

"See, they're fine. I know you killed Huey, I just don't know how. You might not have been the one who pulled the trigger, but you killed him. I know how to find the truth." Dokey got up and dragged an empty keg over and dropped it in front of Jimmy. "Jimmy do me a favor and put your leg up on that."

"Stop this!" Jenny demanded moving from where she was standing.

"Jimmy was in the tombs the night your brother was killed."

"Yeah, I worked that out myself. Now Jimmy put your leg up."

I watched as Jimmy put his leg up on the keg glaring at Dokey, "You better leave me dead Doke, because I'm going to shove this stump straight down your throat." Jimmy threated.

"You got it." Dokey promised as he raised the axe.

"You wanna know what happened?" Tommy asked intervening before Jimmy lost his leg. "I want her out of here." Tommy said pointing to Jenny. After a bit of arguing Jenny left. I think in all the hustle everyone forgot I was still there, I was standing off in the corner out of sight.

Suddenly Jimmy pulled out his gun and Tommy attacked Dokey's goon and took his gun.

"You pull guns on me?" Dokey asked outraged.

"And you were acting so friendly." Jimmy joked in spite of everything I smiled.

"Here you want a gun, take it." Tommy said holding out his gun to Dokey.

"Nah, I'm good with my axe." Dokey said.

"We called Huey because we screwed up and the Italians were after us. We needed your brothers' help because we killed somebody."

"You killed somebody? Who'd you kill?" Dokey asked.

"Some Italian, you don't need to know who, it was some guy who wanted Kevin dead. Kevin owed him money and he couldn't pay. It was an accident, but that doesn't make him any less dead. Huey came to the hospital said he had a connection with Sal and that he'd help us out, that was the last time we saw him."

"So you killed someone, just not Huey."

"You're standing right where he was." Tommy said.

"What you do? You shoot him?" Tommy nodded, "Well that makes a mess, Earl stick your hand in that drain." Dokey said speaking to his goon who was still lying on the ground.

Earl crawled over the drain and stuck his fingers in, I breathed a sigh of relief when blood showed up on this fingers.

"Put the gun down Jimmy." Tommy said quietly, that's when I knew we were in the clear.

After we escaped the basement, everything upstairs seemed so weird. That the people upstairs were living this completely different world then what I was living. I sat down at the bar and ordered a scotch, I defiantly needed it.

Tommy came a couple minutes later and sat down beside me, I slide my scotch over. He nodded as he took a sip.

"Tommy, are you still okay with saying something?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, of course." Tommy said, handing me back my scotch, he stood up in the middle of the bar. I gave Katie a small smile and handed her my scotch, she needed it way more than I probably ever would. Katie took Tommy's seat beside me, "If I could have your attention, I wanted to say a few words about Huey."

Before Tommy could start his speech I saw Jenny leave the bar with Sampson, I looked back over to Tommy he looked like he had just been hit by a bus.

"I think if you can remember what a person meant to you, and hold onto that feeling I think you can survive a time like this."


	12. Chapter 12

************Disclaimer** I don't own the Black Donnelly's**

**Read&& Review**

"Joey you are pathological."

"If I'm pathological, everyone in my neighborhood is a clinical study."

I was waiting on the steps outside the Donnelly's apartment, today was the day that Sean finally got released from the hospital. I broke into a huge smile when their cab finally pulled up. As Ms. D and Sean got out I jumped up and gave them a hug.

"I'll meet you up there." I promised them, I waited as Tommy paid the cabby and got the bags from the truck.

"What's up Janey?"

"I was just checking to see how you were, you know after the whole Jenny left with Sampson thing." I said bluntly.

"Do you think she slept with him?" Tommy asked getting to the point. I was praying she had more sense than that, but honestly I didn't know for sure. Jenny was always a wildcard.

"You'll have to ask her, but I know she still loves you. No matter what happens she always will." Tommy nodded.

"At least I'm not lost." I heard Ms. D say as we made it to our floor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tommy asked Nicky.

"Hey Tommy," Nicky looked over at me, "Hey Jane, you look good, how's work going?"

"You look great too Nicky." Even though he was an Italian and a top notch sleaze bag, part of me liked Nicky. "Work is good, you?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Works actually why I came by," Nicky said nodded to Tommy. I took that as my cue to leave.

I entered the apartment wondering what kind of business Tommy could possibly have with someone like Nicky Cottero, whatever it was Tommy did not look too pleased to see Nicky.

I grabbed a bowl off the table and poured myself some cereal as I sat down beside Kevin. I was munching happily away on some fruit loops when Tommy slammed the door and huffed in.

"Kevin come here." Tommy demanded.

I looked up from my bowl and over at Kevin, "I'm eating my cereal." Kevin protested.

"What is it gunna get cold?"

"Soggy, I hate that." Kevin said, as he ate another spoon full.

"Kevin." Tommy said, by the look on his face I knew it was something serious, so I got up and followed Kevin into the bedroom.

"Jane you don't need to hear this." Tommy told me.

"Bullshit, clearly I need to know what going on if I'm getting dragged into basements and being threatened with a fricken axe." I stared Tommy down, "So go on." I sat down on the bed with Kevin beside me.

I looked jealously over at Kevin's bowl of cereal I had stupidly left mine on the table. I quickly grabbed his bowl of cereal and shoved a spoonful into my mouth.

"Hey!" Kevin said reaching for his bowl but I turned so he couldn't grab it out of my hands

"I'm hungry Kevin I have to go to work soon."

"So get your own cereal." Kevin said grumpy.

"Get your own cereal." I said mocking him.

"You think you're real funny huh?" Kevin asked smiling.

"Yeah, I think I'm real funny." I said mocking him again. Kevin made a sudden grab for the bowl and stole it from my hands.

"Now what?" Kevin asked with his mouthful.

"Oh you di-"

"Are you two done?" Tommy asked interrupting us. Kevin and I mumbled our 'sorrys'; like little children who got caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Nicky wants the money, he's not taking no for an answer."

"So, we already told him we weren't going to pay and nothing happened." Kevin said shrugging.

"Cause the money wasn't due till today. He was outside talking to Ma in the hall."

"If he touches Ma he's dead."

"We can't kill him; we kill him everything comes apart." Tommy sounded frustrated I couldn't blame him, having Nicky after you wasn't a good thing.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked quietly.

"I'm going to get the money."

"How are you going to do that?" Kevin asked

"I got a way." Tommy lied. "For now don't let mom out of your sight."

"Can't Sean do that?"

"Can't Sean do what?" Sean asked coming into the bedroom.

"Sean just got out of the hospital." Tommy said looking at Kevin like he was mad person.

"He looks okay to me." I punched his arm, Sean was not okay.

"What's going on? We doing something?" Sean asked eagerly.

"Nothing's going on, if mom goes anywhere you follow her." Tommy said before he left.

I was sitting at the table with Ms. D talking about school, when the phone rang, we stopped our conversation to listen to the one Kevin was having on the phone.

"Hello? What?... No I can't… Because I can't…Look tell Jimmy if he needs my help he has to come over here." Kevin slammed the phone back onto the wall.

Me and Ms. Donnelly just stared at him wondering what that phone call was about, "What?" Kevin asked us leaning on the fridge. I shot him a look before me and Ms. Donnelly went back to our conversation.

A short while later Jimmy and Joey came up to the apartment, once again we snuck off into the bedroom. Kevin started to explain how the betting system worked and what the code names meant.

"What was your code name?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm not telling."

"Kevin I'ma beat you up if you don't tell me." Jimmy threated.

Kevin sighed, "L-21"

"What does the 'L' stand for?" Joey asked not looking up from Louie's phone.

"Lucky." Kevin said quietly.

"Lucky?' Jimmy asked before him and Joey burst out laughing.

"This is why I don't tell you things." Kevin said slightly grumpy

"I think its brilliant," I said kissing Kevin's forehead.

Thankfully Jimmy and Joey came as quickly as they left came, which left me and Kevin alone in the bedroom.

"Do you really think my code name is brilliant?" Kevin asked lying down on the bed next to me.

"Yes I do, it adds that extra bit of luck into your betting, it makes perfect sense to me." I rolled over to get a better look at his face.

Kevin got up so he was leaning over me I thought he was going to say something smart but he just smiled and leaned down and kissed me. I shivered as Kevin's hands made their way down my back and under my t-shirt, I wrapped my arms around his back pulling him closer to me.

"Kevin!" Sean shouted as he opened the door to the bedroom. "Jesus, I don't want to see that." Sean said once he saw me and Kevin.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked him, neither Kevin or I made any effort to change our position.

"I don't knock in my own house Jane." Sean told me hotly.

"What do you want Sean." Kevin asked.

"Ma's going to the grocery shopping." Sean stated.

"So?" Kevin asked like he couldn't care less. Me and Sean looked at him until he finally got it. "Oh yeah, alright I'm going." Kevin said getting up off the bed and pulling me up right behind him.

I sat down on the couch beside Sean, I was a little grumpy that my make-out session with Kevin was interrupted so quickly, couldn't Ms. D have waited ten more minutes?

"You aren't going with Kevin?" Sean asked not looking away from the TV, I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"Why would I want to go grocery shopping?" I looked over at him from the TV.

"Cause Kevins going."

"I'm not one of those girls that have to spend every single second of the day with her boyfriend." I said defending myself.

"Yes you are." Sean said smiling.

I punched his shoulder, "Shut up. I am not." Just then Kevin walked into the room pulling on his jacket.

"Jane you coming?" Kevin asked.

"Nah I'll stay here." I said ignoring Sean's small laugh.

"Please come, I hate grocery shopping." Kevin pleaded, I shook my head. "Please Janey." Kevin begged giving me this incredibly cute puppy dog face.

I smiled at him, "Fine, but you owe me."

"See you are one of those girls." Sean told me as I got up. I punched his arm again then left with Kevin and Ms. Donnelly.


	13. Chapter 13

***Note that this chapter is basically all fluff and isn't that important to the story line, but enjoy anyways. **

***Read and Review*** **

"What's the difference between red peppers and green peppers?" Kevin asked me, holding a red pepper in his right hand and a green pepper in his left.

"Uh, the colour?" I said simply, I had never really thought about it.

"No I mean what makes a red pepper, red? What makes a green pepper, green?" I looked up from the celery I was inspecting and over the vegetable stand at Kevin who was lost in thought about the peppers.

"Kevin just pick a pretty pepper." I said with a sigh.

"Tongue twister."

"What?" I walked over to him and put the celery into the basket he was carrying. He gave me a small smile then started saying "pick a pretty pepper" over and over again in a whisper.

I left Kevin muttering his tongue twister in the vegetable section and walked over towards the butcher stand where Ms. Donnelly was talking to some guy wearing a white apron. I stopped a few feet away when I heard Ms. Donnelly laugh. It was odd enough to see Ms. D laughing; she was the most serious women I had ever met, had been that way ever since Kevin's father died.

I remember when I was little, me and my brothers would go over to the Donnelly's after school, Sean and I would always get left behind at the apartment while Jimmy, Tommy, Kevin and my brothers would set off on some adventure that me and Sean were too young for. So we would stay at the apartment and watch cartoons and at half past five Mr. Donnelly would come home from work. I remember how Ms. Donnelly's face would light up when she saw her husband walk through the door, how he would always whisper something into her ear that would make Ms. D giggle.

That's exactly what Ms. D looked like now talking to the butcher; it was the same little smile she used to get when she was happy. It made me happy to see her happy.

"Ms. D, Kevin and I got the vegetables. Is there anything else on the list?" I kept my eyes on the butcher. He looked a little bit older than Ms. Donnelly, he had crinkles around his eyes-I couldn't tell if they were from being old or from laughing- he was clean shaven with big arms and a small beer belly. If Ms. Donnelly was to have a type I realized this butcher would probably be it.

"Your son is here?" He asked.

"He is, and this is his friend." Ms. Donnelly said with a smile looking at me. I winced at the word 'friend'.

"Yeah, I'm Jane. The friend." I wasn't quite sure what my title was. I wasn't a friend- that I knew for sure- but I wasn't his girlfriend either. At least I didn't think I was we hadn't had the girlfriend/boyfriend talk.

"Well I'm Clay, it's always nice to meet a new face especially one that is a _friend_ of Kevins." He gave me a sloppy smile and stuck his hand over the counter.

"Nice to meet you too, especially since you're a _friend _of Ms. Donnelly's." I said with a big grin. If he knew about me and Kevin, I wanted him to know I knew about Ms. Donnelly and him. He's smile never faltered in fact his grin got bigger, like he was happy that I knew.

I looked back over at Ms. Donnelly who was smiling over at Clay. "I'll take your best steak, Clay."

As Clay wrapped up the meat for Ms. Donnelly I felt an arm wrap around my waist. "Finally done picking a pretty pepper?" I asked him smiling.

"It was tough, but I made a decision." He held up the basket for me to see. "Went with the green."

"Green means go." I said out of habit, I felt Kevin chuckle beside me. I groaned, "I'm not playing."

"Too late, we've already started." He's hand left my waist and took my hand and pulled me away from Ms. Donnelly and Clay.

Kevin dragged me around the grocery store, his eyes peeled. "AH Red. Red means stop." He said as a lady in a red leather jacket walked by us. We stood in the middle of the can good section as people with carts glared at us as they walked past.

"Kevin, were not kids anymore, we can't get away with this kind of stuff." I said not really that serious.

When we were kids we played this game almost constantly. Every time a car or a person who was wearing green went by we would start walking, if the car was yellow or the person was wearing yellow we slowed down (Almost like walking in slow motion), and if the colour was red we would stop completely.

Once when I was ten Kevin stopped in the middle of the street because he saw a red car drive by, he stopped traffic on the street till Ms. Donnelly came out and yelled at him to move. After that Ms. Donnelly banned us from playing, but of course we stilled played- just not when she was around.

Thankfully a kid with a green sweater on walked by and we started off again. Kevin ignored my statement entirely and just kept dragging me along. After five minutes of trying to get Kevin to stop playing I sighed in defeat and just started to look for anyone wearing green, red or yellow.

We were almost at the checkout when Ms. Donnelly caught up to us.

"Why are you two standing in the middle of the grocery store?" She asked us. We were stuck because some little girl in a red skirt had walked by with her parents, and no one wearing green had walked past us yet.

"Looking for some green." Kevin said simply, looking over his mother's shoulder. "Aha, Janey by the fruit stand!" I turned and looked over at the fruit stand where an old man was wearing a green army hat. We waited in anticipation while he looked for his fruit, after ten minutes Ms. Donnelly had enough of our game and went to get in line at the checkout.

Me and Kevin however were stuck waiting for the old man in the army hat to walk past us. He was still looking at fruit. "Jesus, how long does it take to pick out some fruit?" Kevin asked sounding frustrated.

"You were the one who took half an hour to decide which pepper to buy." I reminded him.

"That's different, peppers require major deliberation." I laughed and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned last second and caught my kiss on the mouth. "Cheater," I whispered as he deepened the kiss. I moved my hands down onto his arm, while his pulled my waist closer to his.

I heard someone clear their throat, "If you two could move along please." I broke apart from Kevin and turned to face a blonde haired older lady, looking at us with slight disgust.

I looked at the name tag on her chest, "Sorry Debbie. Come on Kevin." I said pulling at his arm.

"Jane, no green."

I rolled my eyes, "Really Kevin?" I knew Kevin wouldn't move till we saw some green so I looked around and he was right no green. Debbie was still staring us down, I noticed she was wearing a green beaded necklace. I felt a huge grin spread across my face, "Kevin, Green means go." I said pointing at the necklace.

"Thank you Debbie," Kevin said as we walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

*****Disclaimer** I don't own anything, except Jane. **

**I decided to add another chapter because i felt bad that it had been so long, also chapter 13 is a pretty short chapter, and so is this one and together they kind of make up a normal chapter.**

**Read&& Review**

* * *

As I went into the kitchen to help put the groceries away I heard Kevin's phone ring. I knew it probably wasn't good news, but I decided to let this one go and help Ms. Donnelly make dinner.

I was making the salad, when Tommy came in. "Hey ma, how we doing?" Tommy asked.

"Fine, your brother is acting a little weird." Ms. D said as she took out the casserole from the oven. It smelled delicious.

"What's that?" Tommy asked pointing to our dinner.

"Casserole for Seany." Ms. D said before leaving the room.

I looked up as Tommy tried to grab the casserole with his bare hands, and I laughed as he burned himself.

"Use this genius," I said throwing him a towel.

"Thanks." Tommy wrapped the towel around the casserole.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Taking the casserole." Tommy said simply before walking out of the apartment.

"What the hell are we going to eat for dinner?" Kevin asked.

"Salad?" I raised my shoulders meekly.

* * *

I sat in the living room reading one of Ms. Donnelly's home magazines, I was reading a fascinating article about how chicken could really 'Spice up your life' when I heard a knock on the door. I raced up to get it before Ms. Donnelly could.

"Kim what are you doing here?" I asked a little confused.

"Hi, is Sean here?" She asked holding her purse nervously.

"He is, but he's sleeping." Ms. Donnelly said coming up in the hall behind me. I was about to say that Sean was actually in the living room watching TV when I caught Ms. Donnelly's eye.

"Who's that? Oh hey Kim." Kevin said appearing in the hall too.

"What is the matter with you today?" Ms. D asked shaking her head at Kevin.

"I just wanted to see who it was."

"Kevin is Sean really sleeping?" Kim asked.

"I just told you he was." Ms. Donnelly said putting her hand on the door.

"Ms. Donnelly, I know Sean's in there and I don't think he's sleeping, and I'm not going to leave without talking to him." Kim said. I had to give Kim some respect not all girls would come to a house and stand up to their not even boyfriend's mother.

Ms. Donnelly pushed past me and shut the door in mine and Kevin's faces. I felt a little bad for Kim she wanted Sean, but that was not going to happen. Not with Ms. Donnelly around.

Kevin finally got restless a pulled open the door and we stepped into the hall way. "Kevin close the door or I'm going to hit you in the head with something."

"Did Sean say I did any of that?" Kim asked looking at me.

"Sean's too much of a gentleman to say anything. Please don't come back." Ms. Donnelly said before slamming the door closed, leaving Kevin and I out in the hall with Kim.

"Can you give Sean a message for me?" Kim asked taking a pad of paper and a pen out of her purse.

"Uh, not if my mom doesn't want me to." Kevin told her.

"Can you, please, women to women. I need your help." Kim asked me desperately.

"I'm sorry." I said shaking my head no.

Kim looked at Kevin and me, "What kind of people are you?" Kim gave us one last disgusted look before turning to leave.

I looked up at Kevin, "That was awkward." I said before pushing past Kevin and walking back into the apartment.

"Where's my Casserole?" I heard Ms. Donnelly shout, I heard Kevin curse behind me.

"Put a plate out for your brother." Ms. Donnelly called out to Kevin from the kitchen.

"He's not coming out. He doesn't want anyone seeing him looking like a Cyclops." Kevin joked.

"Not funny." I told him.

"I heard that you know." Sean said walking in to the room and sitting down at the table across from me.

"I was just kidding." Kevin said, "You look like half a Cyclops." Me and Sean both punched Kevin's arm.

"Hey!" Kevin said rubbing his arms.

Ms. Donnelly came out and served all of the salad to Sean and me. "What about me?" Kevin asked eating a piece of bread.

"There's not enough for you, have another piece of bread."

"That's not fair!" Kevin protested.

"You shoulda thought about that when you let Tommy steal my casserole." Ms. Donnelly said glaring at Kevin a little. "Why don't you go out and eat, you've been in my hair all day."

"I don't want to go out."

"Have some squash." Ms. Donnelly said sweetly, serving Kevin a lot of squash.

"I don't like squash, I don't even like saying it." Kevin grumbled.

* * *

I was sitting at the bar in the Fire Cracker, Ms. Donnelly had gotten fed up with me and Kevin and kicked us out of the apartment.

"It's nice," I said to Tommy sipping my beer.

"What's nice?"

"Being back, I never realized how much I missed hanging out with you guys."

"It has been awhile." Tommy stated. I noticed Jenny walk in I nodded to Tommy and he turned around to face Jenny.

"Hey." Jenny said quietly.

"Jenny." Tommy said dryly.

"I'll let you guys talk." I said going to get up.

"No it's fine stay." Tommy insisted. I sat back down on the barstool awkwardly.

"I came in here earlier looking for you." Jenny said. I stared at my beer bottle like it had suddenly become the Mona Lisa.

"Tommy! You. Me. Nine Ball partners. I can't lose again tonight." Jimmy called from across the bar.

"Makes one of us Jimmy." Tommy called back.

"Wanna go outside and talk?"

"Didn't we do that last night?"

"Tommy I know I hurt you last night, and I'm sorry. What I did last night was mean and stupid."

"Did you sleep with him?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." Jenny replied quietly barely above a whisper.

"You could have lied." Tommy said.

Jenny tried to justify herself, but Tommy didn't let her. I couldn't blame him, Jenny really messed up.

I watched Jenny leave the bar, "Don't ever do ever do that again." I said drinking the last of my beer.

"Do what?" Tommy asked looking at me curiously.

"Make me sit here and listen to your fight. It's not very fun for me." I glared at him, "Hey Jimmy still need a partner?" I asked getting up and leaving Tommy sitting at the bar alone.


	15. Chapter 15

*****Disclaimer*** Do I really have to keep writing this or do you guys get the picture? I don't own the Black Donnelly's.**

**Read&& Review**

* * *

Once again I woke up to someone pounding on my door. I tied my fluffy pink robe around my waist and went to go see who it was.

"Janey, don't you look lovely this morning." Jimmy said leaning in my doorway.

"What do you want Jimmy?" I wasn't really in the mood to deal with Jimmy this early in the morning.

"Kevin!" Jimmy shouted trying move past me into my apartment.

"Whoa! What makes you think Kevin's here?" I said blocking his way.

"'Cause you two go at it like a bunch of monkeys." Jimmy said laughing.

"You're a pig, you know that?" I said trying to hide my smile as I let him in into the apartment. "Want some coffee? I'm making a pot."

"Jimmy, what are you doing here?" Kevin said coming out of my bedroom without his shirt on.

"Kevin lets go, we got some work we have to do."

"What work?" I asked as my coffee maker beeped, thank god for instant coffe.

"Just going over some things." Jimmy said trying to be secretive and not doing a very good job of it.

"This about Louie?" I poured my coffee into my mug and took a hesitant sip.

"What about Louie?" Jimmy asked turning to face me with his arms crossed.

"That's what I'm asking you." I said while I took a sip of my coffee, it needed more sugar.

"Yes, this is about Louie. How much did you tell her Kevin?" Jimmy asked glaring at his brother. Did Jimmy forget I was sitting with him at their home yesterday, talking about this? He really needed to lay off the drugs.

I rolled my eyes, "Jimmy you act like I'm some stranger he just met. I've known you guys forever, I'm not gunna rat you out."

"You are a stranger; we haven't seen you in years. You left, or don't you remember." Jimmy spat at me, I flinched at his words. Even though it was coming from Jimmy, it hurt.

I set down my coffee and stared at Jimmy for a couple minutes, I could see Kevin shifting back and forth awkwardly out of the corner of my eye. "I remember. Sorry I took my chance to actually go to college Jimmy. But if you don't remember I came back. I'm here now."

"Yeah, but for how long?" Jimmy asked as I went to go get changed.

"Trust me Jimmy when I say, I'm not going anywhere." I slammed the door to my bedroom shut. As much as you could try not to let Jimmy bother you, he did. He knew exactly what buttons to press. What did he care if I left anyway? Wasn't like we were close or anything, in fact I distinctly remember me and Jimmy not exactly getting along when we were younger.

I quickly got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and grabbed my leather jacket off the chair that was sitting in the corner of my room. I took a deep breath as I walked back into the living room. Jimmy and Kevin were enjoying a bowl of cereal and watching cartoons on the television.

I grabbed myself a bowl of frosted flakes and sat beside Jimmy on the couch. "What are we watching?" I asked.

"Tom and Jerry." Jimmy said between mouthfuls.

Just like that we were cool again, or however cool you could get with Jimmy. It was this unspoken rule between me and the Donnelly's. You have your fight, and then you get over it. No need to talk about what was said, you just let it go and move on. Might not have been the healthiest thing to do, but that was us.

* * *

"Jimmy I don't feel right doing this, its Eddie Maxwell. We've known this guy our entire lives." Kevin said as we walked down the street to Eddie's store. I didn't have school till late, so I had decided to tag along with Kevin and Jimmy.

"Kevin he owes us money."

"He owes Louie money." Kevin corrected. Which when you thought about it was technically true the money didn't belong to Jimmy, Jimmy was in a way stealing. I was about to say this, when I realized that the money wasn't exactly legal to begin with. So I shut my mouth, put my hands in my pocket and listened to the two of them argue back and forth.

"Would you stop saying that? We finally got a chance to make some respect here and you want to throw it all away because of Maxwell? I never even liked the guy that much anyway."

Eddie greeted us with hugs and a huge smile, it faded when Jimmy said that we we're here collecting money for Louie.

"You serious?" He asked us.

"As a heart attack." Jimmy said with a twisted smile.

"No, I bet with Louie, if he wants the money tell Louie to come and get it himself." He said. He gave us one last shake of his head and walked into his shop.

Jimmy gave Kevin a look, and walked into Eddie's store. I exchanged a nervous look with Kevin, we knew Jimmy didn't like to be disrespected and that this would lead to something bad but we followed him into the store anyway.

"Gimme the money you owe or ima break both your legs and burn your store down with you in it. You understand?" Jimmy threated.

"Understand this; I got my hand on a 38 automatic. Now Jimmy we've know each other a long time, don't make me use it." Eddie said staring Jimmy down. I looked at Kevin nervously, I should of stayed home.

We walked out of the store and back to the Fire Cracker. The whole way there Jimmy was going on about getting revenge and about getting disrespected. I didn't really listen to him, I swear Jimmy thought if you didn't worship the ground he walked on you were disrespecting him.

* * *

I was sitting at the bar with Joey when Tommy burst into the bar.

"Where's Jimmy." He asked angrily. I sighed, never a peaceful moment.

"I dunno." Joey said shrugging. I wondered why Joey was lying.

"Do you want your ass kicked?" Tommy threatened.

"He's in the basement with Kevin." Tommy nodded and hurried downstairs.

"He wouldn't have kicked your ass." I said as I got up to get another drink.

"You don't know that, these Donnelly's are crazy." Joey said.

"You want me to tell them you said that?" I asked.

"I'd rather you didn't." Joey said looking a little scared, I laughed.

"Jimmy. Jimmy! Hey! You really going to shoot Eddie over money he owes _Louie_?" Tommy asked.

"It's my money." Jimmy insisted. "He embarrassed me Tommy. Stuck a gun in my face. Me, Kevin and Janey had to run outta there with our tails between our legs."

"Technically I don't have a tail." I said.

"Shut up Jane!" Jimmy said glaring at me. I raised my hands in surrender.

"He really do that?" Tommy turned towards Kevin.

"Whatta asking him for?" Jimmy yelled.

"He didn't really wave it in our faces, he just kinda showed it to us. Actually he didn't even show it to us."

"You know what Kevin shut up!" Jimmy yelled.

I zoned out for a bit while I poured myself a scotch. I knew it was early to be drinking, but all this fighting made me need a drink, desperately.

"He made ten bets 500 dollars a pop, lost every bet. Guy makes Kevin look lucky." Jimmy said.

"What ya got to say that for?" Kevin asked. I smiled and handed him a beer.

Finally Tommy promised to get the money. I wish Tommy would sometimes let things go. He couldn't be superhero for everyone.

"Maybe Tommys right, maybe we should get rid of the phone." Kevin suggested.

"You don't like making money Kevin? Or you just don't want us to make a better lives for ourselves? Which one is it?" Jimmy asked.

"That's not what I'm saying. I just think we should get rid of it."

"Maybe you're right. But first we gotta get everyone's name off this phone. You know how?"

Kevin shook his head, "You spend your whole life bettin' and losing money and you don't know?" I smacked Jimmy in the head with a towel I had been using to clean up the bar.

"I bet, it's not the same." Kevin explained.

"Joey get over here." Jimmy ordered, Joey came over and stood right beside me. "You know anything about setting up a book?"

"About the same as Kevin, except a won a bet once."

"You want a smack?" Kevin threatened.

"I'm just saying,"

"I do know this one guy Whitey." Kevin said.

"Whitey's a sleaze bag." Joey said.

"You can say that again." I said.

"Does everyone know this guy but me?" Jimmy asked.

"Whitey is a major creep, Dylan use to hang out with him a bit. Don't trust the guy." I warned.

"Thanks for the advice Mom." Jimmy said earning another smack from me.

* * *

I had opted not to go with them to meet Whitey; I had no interest in meeting up with some creep. Instead I went over to the diner to get some lunch but mostly to go see how Jenny was doing. I sat at the counter eating my burger and fries while Jenny tended to the costumers.

"So Jenny, how's everything been going?" I asked once she got a break from the costumers.

"It's been good." Jenny said as she started to make a sandwich. "Actually, it hasn't been going so good."

"What with Tommy?" I asked.

"No, not that that's going great, but with my father."

"Your father?" I asked.

"He's been acting strange, forgetting things." Jenny said looking up from cutting some tomatoes.

"Do you think he's sick or something?"

"I dunno, do you?" She asked eyeing me.

"Well he is getting old." I said thinking about it.

"Not that old." Jenny protested I gave her my best 'Yeah right' look.

I finished off the last of my fries, "Jenny whatever it is I'm sure it'll be okay, but if you're worried about it take him to the doctors or something. I gotta go to school, I have a class in a bit."


	16. Chapter 16

*****Disclaimer** I don't own the Black Donnelly's, wish I did.**

**Read&& Review**

* * *

When I finally got out of my English lit class I turned my phone back on, my professor had a thing about cell phones. I immediately noticed all the missed calls I had; they were all from my mother. What the hell?

I punched in her number; she answered on the first ring, "Mom?"

"Janey, thank god you called." She said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Mom what's wrong? What's with all the phone calls?"

"It's nothing, I just haven't heard from you or Sophie in a while. I get worried about you two living so far away."

I couldn't contain my eye roll, "Mom it's not like we moved to France, me and Sophie are perfectly safe."

"That's not what I heard. I heard Sean Donnelly got into a fight a couple blocks away from your place." I froze, how much did she actually know about the fight?

"Yeah… I heard about that too. Unfortunate." I said trying to play it cool.

"It is…You know what I also heard?"

"What Ma?" I asked cautiously.

"I heard that you were in that fight, and you got sent to the hospital." She yelled into the phone.

Crap, "Mom I'm fine, I'm no-"

"You know who I heard this from? Deborah at church, that god forsaken women tries to tell me that I should have never let you two moved out since ya not married. I ask her what she means by this: she goes on to tell me that you got put into a hospital by a couple of thugs. What the hell is going on? My own child can't tell me she's in the hospital, I have to hear it from that fucking women?"

"Ma, calm down. Loo-"

"No, I want you and Sophie over here for dinner tomorrow night, no excuses."

"Alright, we'll be there." Sophie is going to kill me.

"Oh and Jane?"

"Yes?" I whispered into the phone.

"Bring that new boyfriend of yours." My mother said sweetly before she hung up.

How did she even know about that? I swore my mom hired a private detective to follow me around.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time I had finally got back to my apartment. I had tried desperately to reach Sophie but I had no luck. I was hoping that she was sleeping or something.

"Soph?" I called out as I walked into the kitchen. I saw Sophie's head pop up from the couch. "Did you not get my calls?"

"Phones dead." She said simply, lying back on the couch.

"I have great news! We have to go over to Ma's tomorrow for dinner." I said throwing my school stuff down onto the table.

"Why? Just tell her something came up."

"I wish I could but Mom found out about me getting into that whole fight thing with Sean and she's royally pissed about it. She called me about a hundred times this afternoon." I explained from my bedroom.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sophie appear in my doorway, "How the hell did she find out?" She asked me.

"Some old lady from church told her." I told her looking threw my closet for something to wear.

"I blame you for this." Sophie said as she left my room. I sighed and finished getting ready, I had to find kevin, sooner rather than later.

* * *

I knocked on their apartment door and waited for someone to answer it. "Here for dinner?" Ms. Donnelly asked me. Before I could answer she turned and walked back into the apartment leaving the door open behind her. I stood in the hall for a moment wondering if Ms. Donnelly had some secret psychic power I didn't know about.

"Yo, Seany Dinner!" I heard Kevin yell as I walked into the apartment. I bumped into Sean as I walked into the kitchen; I noticed he had this sullen look on his face. I was just about to ask what was wrong but Kevin beat me to it.

"What are you so happy about?" he voice laced with sarcasim.

"I've been trying to call Kim all day; I can't get her to return any of my calls. I don't get it." Sean said sitting down at the table. "You know what it is. I think it's the fact that she saw me get my ass kicked."

"That or either that Mom threatened to kick her ass if she ever came around here again." Kevin said. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as I sat down in the chair beside him. Sean looked up at Ms. Donnelly with a look of disbelief, I didn't get why he was so shocked it was obvious the Ms. D hated Kim she never tried to hide the fact.

"You should be grateful she's out of your life. You'll have no time for girls anyway now that you're starting school again." Ms. Donnelly said as she served us dinner. "Now eat your dinner."

"Speaking of dinner, we're having it... At my parent's house... Tomorrow night Kevin." I said helping myself to some potatoes; I didn't want to see the look on that was on Kevin's face at the moment. But by Sean's snickering I could tell he wasn't too pleased about it.

"Why?…I didn't…How?...No. No way!" Was all Kevin said, I finally abandoned my attempt to act like it was going to be fine.

"Look I'm not exactly thrilled about it either but we have to go." I was starting to lose my temper, today was just a bad day.

"No. I don't have to go, they're not my parents." Kevin said. That had to be the dumbest excuse I had ever heard.

"Were dating aren't we? That means eventually you have to meet my parents and you've already met them, what's the big deal?" I said yelling at him.

"Meeting them when I was eight and meeting them now is completely different." Kevin insisted yelling back.

I broke eye contact with Kevin and looked over at Sean and Ms. Donnelly they were both staring at us. "Kevin we'll talk about this later, I don't want to fight in front of your family."

"It's okay, we don't mind." Sean said smiling. Ms. Donnelly slapped the back of his head.

"Kevin you should go tomorrow night." Ms. Donnelly said to Kevin before going back to her meal. She looked at me and nodded once.

"Ma you don't understand."

"I understand perfectly Kevin Donnelly, you avoiding going to this dinner like some kind of coward. You're a Donnelly and if meeting some girls' parents scares you then I didn't raise you right. Now go to the dinner." After Ms. Donnelly spoke the subject dropped and the dinner table got quiet. I was pleased that Ms. Donnelly got Kevin to come to dinner with my family tomorrow, even if she did have to force him into it.

The rest of the meal was passed in an uncomfortable silence: Sean was angry about Ms. D wanting him to go back to school, Kevin was angry about having to go to my parents' dinner, I was pissed that Ms. Donnelly had referred to me as 'some girl' and I don't think Ms. Donnelly was mad about anything, she just sat there smiling at us like nothing was wrong in the world.

* * *

I flinched as Kevin slammed the apartment door shut. We hadn't spoken one word to each other on the way home. I had no idea why having dinner with my parents was such a big deal. My dad and mom loved Kevin, they always have, it made no sense for Kevin to be this angry about a simple dinner with my parents.

I shrugged off my jacket and threw it onto one of the kitchen chairs; I sat down as I watched Kevin smash his way around the kitchen looking in different cupboards and him slamming them shut when he didn't find what he wanted.

"What are you looking for?" I finally asked from across the room.

"Some damn cups." He growled turning around to face me.

I got up pushing back my chair so hard that it nearly toppled over. I walked past him and opened one of the few cupboards he didn't look in and grabbed him a cup.

"Here." I slammed the cup down on the counter copying his anger. "What is your problem?" I asked him hopping onto to counter.

He walked towards me and grabbed the cup off the kitchen counter beside me. "My problem is that you roped me into doing something I don't want to do." He spat at me.

"It's dinner with my parents. I'm not asking you to murder someone for me, I'm asking you to have dinner with my family. Stop over reacting." I yelled at him losing my patience completely.

"Do you think your parents are really going to approve of us? They never liked that I got your brothers into fights, they never liked me at all and they sure as hell aren't going to like me anymore now that I'm dating their daughter!"

"My parents might not have liked that you and my brother got into fights, but they never blamed you for that. They know that half of those fights were my brother's fault. My mom and dad love you, they always have. They won't have any problem with us dating."

It was silent for a couple of minutes, "Kev, it's just dinner. Even your mom knows you should go." I said quietly trying to reason with him.

I saw a flash of anger in his eyes, "Don't even get me started on that!" He was suddenly on a whole different level of mad.

"What?" I asked not following.

"You just had to bring up dinner with your parents in front of my _mom_. You knew she would force me into going!"

"No I didn't! Don't accuse me of things I didn't do! It was never my intention for _your mother_ to get involved." I shouted at him jumping off the counter.

"Then why the hell did you bring it up in front of her?"

"Because I thought that it would avoid a fight between us."

"Clearly that didn't work." Kevin said harshly.

"No fucking shit." I said glaring at him. "You know what, if you don't want to go to dinner that badly you don't have to, you are no longer obligated to come." I walked passed him.

"I'm tired. Feel free to sleep on the couch." I called back to him as I slammed my bed room door shut.

"There aren't any pillows on the couch!" I heard Kevin shout at me through the walls.

I grabbed a pillow off my bed and opened my door open and threw it as hard as I could at him. I smiled satisfactorily when it hit the back of his head; I then once again slammed my door shut.

"There aren't any blankets either!"

"Freeze!" I shouted back.

I knew I wouldn't be able to go to sleep; I never could when I was angry. I tried to read a book, but my mind kept on drifting back to Kevin. I finally ended up pacing back and forth going over not only the event of the night, but everything that had happened in the last couple weeks.

On the down side I had gone from been perfectly healthy to spending four days in the hospital. I had gone from being single to being in a crazy relationship. I had gone from having a nearly stress free life to one full of worry in just a couple of weeks.

But on the flip side I had gone from having a boring life to having one full of excitement and happiness. I had gone from being a lonely college student to being in a relationship with a guy I had a crush on since I was nine. I had gone from being nearly friendless to reconnecting with a bunch of my childhood friends.

There were pros and cons to the last couple of weeks, but I just wasn't sure if the all the pros outweighed all the cons.


	17. Chapter 17

**Read && Review****

* * *

I turned away the sunshine that was coming through my window; I quickly gave up trying to get back to sleep. Once last night's events came back to me, it was all I could think about. I changed out of my pajamas and into a pair of black jeans and a sweater, I would normally not even bother but I was trying to delay leaving my bedroom. I wasn't sure if Kevin would be up or still asleep, I was nervous to see him.

I finally worked up the courage to leave. It was ridiculous to stay captive in my own room, I mean it was my apartment not his. I cracked open the door and peered outside into the living room, which was empty. I checked the rest of the apartment. No sign of Kevin.

It had never occurred to me that he would just leave before I even got up, Kevin could sleep past three in the afternoon if you let him. So the fact that he left before I had gotten up meant that he was royally pissed off at me.

"Jane? You up yet?" Sophie called; I heard the door slam shut behind her.

I smelt her before I saw her, the smell of bacon, eggs and toast wafted through the apartment. A small smile appeared on my face. "In here."

"I brought you some comfort food," She held up a brown paper bag that I recognized from the Diner. I shot her a how-did-you-know look. "I heard the fight last night."

I helped her set out the food, and then we ate on the couch in silence. Throughout breakfast I felt Sophie's gaze on my face, but I did nothing to return her stare. I instead chose to look out the living room window at the apartment that was across the street.

"Jane, what happened?" Sophie finally asked. We were long since done with our breakfast, but we still sat on the couch.

"We had a fight." I said simply. I wasn't sure where I and Kevin stood.

"No shit Jane." Sophie said with a look that said 'Now tell me the truth'.

"Mom found out about me and Kevin. Like everything, about me getting attacked and all the crap."

"Shit."

"That doesn't even cover it. She wants me and Kevin to go over for dinner tonight." I explained with a slight sigh. My mother, she had been complicating my life for twenty-one years.

"That's why you and Kevin had a fight?" She asked me.

"Yes and no." I told her, Sophie's face told me I better not leave the story ending like that. "I sort of told him about the dinner in front of Ms. D and Sean. Which wouldn't have been so bad, but Ms. Donnelly forced Kevin into going. As you know Kevin wasn't too happy about it. Now I'm just not sure if he's more mad about the actually dinner with our parents or about me telling him about it in front of his whole family.

And I know Kevin's not going to want to go tonight, I mean why he would? Mom is worse than Ms. Donnelly." Sophie nodded in agreement, where Ms. Donnelly was direct in her dislike for you, my mom lured you into a false sense of security then jabbed you with insults masked as compliments.

"What makes you think he won't go?" Sophie asked me.

"Soph, we're in the middle of a fight, I'm pretty sure the last thing he wants to do is have dinner with my parents. Hell, it's the last thing I want to do."

"Jane, you need to have some faith in the male species. They might screw up, but they will surprise you every once and a while."

"That has to be the wisest thing you have ever said." I told her with slight admiration in my voice.

She shrugged, "Read it on the subway a couple of weeks ago."

"I'm still impressed that you remembered it." I told her honestly.

* * *

"Jane, table three had been waiting for their food for fifteen minutes. Can you give me one reason not to fire you right now?" Jake said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Because I'm family." I told him, "Plus dad would kill you if you ever fired his 'little angel'." I told him with a smirk.

"Shut up and get back to work." He told me. I had been working since eleven and it was four now, I had one more hour to go. Then I had dinner with my parents at seven to look forward to.

I walked back out to the front of the restaurant and started serving my tables, giving the less than satisfied couple at table three their dinner. I gave them my best smile and promised them a round of drinks free on the house. They then told me they didn't drink, tough crowd.

"Hey miss, you think we could get a table?" Someone grabbed my arm, almost making me spill my tray of drinks.

I turned ready to snap when I saw it was Nicky Cottero's right hand man with Nicky standing close behind him. This was twice they had visited me at work; I hoped it wasn't becoming a habit.

"You'll have to wait your turn just like everybody else." I told him with a small smile.

"I'm sure you can make an exception, just this once." He said to me with a smirk. I nodded and turned to talk to the Becky as she was hosting tonight.

"Yo Becks," I called over to here passing through the crowd.

"Yo, it is absolutely crazy busy right now and it's not even the dinner rush yet." Becky groaned as more people walked in through the door.

"I was wondering if you could squeeze these two guys in somewhere." I asked her hopefully.

"Are they cute?" She asked me.

"I guess you could call them that." I pointed them out in the little crowd that was gathered in the front of the restaurant.

"Oh they are cute, table for two coming right up." She found me a little spot in the back of the restaurant; it was perfect and also the only real place available for them.

"How is everything?" I asked Nicky as I placed down their food.

"It was excellent, would've been better if you had an Italian in the kitchen." Nicky said.

"How do you know we don't?" I asked him with crossed arms.

"I know an Irishmen's cooking when I taste it." He said folding up his napkin.

"He's actually Scottish," I told him with a smile. Although it had been a pain serving Nicky and his buddy on one side of the restaurant, while my real costumers were on the other side, but they didn't complain about anything. In fact he was one of my more patient costumers during my shift, which made me nervous.

"Why don't you sit down." Nicky said pointing at the chair beside him. This felt strangely familiar and I didn't like it.

I knew better than to try and make excuses. This time I just sat down. "What do you want Nicky?"

"Always so direct Jane, I just want to talk." Nicky said shaking his head at me.

"Talk about what?" I asked him cautiously.

"I have a proposition for you family," That took me off guard, Nicky laughed at my surprised expression. "I've noticed that this little place is quite popular."

I nodded but didn't say anything, I had a feeling about where this conversation was heading,

"The only down side this this place is that it's on the wrong part of town. I don't like entering the Irish part of town, I like keeping things Italian."

"Get to the Point Nicky, I have costumers to serve."

"Relax, all good things take time. As I said I like keeping things Italian, but unfortunately some people do not share the same opinion." He paused for dramatic effect, "So an Irish run restaurant on the Italian side of town would be quite popular, no?"

I nodded, "And you want my family to open up this restaurant?"

"With a small fee of course," He said.

"Well I personally have no say in this. Jake runs the restaurant, he makes all the decisions." I told Nicky truthfully.

"I know. But it wouldn't hurt if you just pointed him in the right direction now would it?" Nicky asked me. I didn't respond. "Now, why don't you go get your brother so we can properly discuss this business venture?"

I left the table and hunted down Jake behind the bar. Once I told him Nicky was here he tensed up and walked over to their table and sat down.

I kept my eyes on them the entire time they talked, all the while trying to serve the various tables in my section. I watched as they stood up and my brother shook hands with not just Nicky's guard but Nicky Cottero himself.

Once Nicky left I raced across the restaurant to where Jake was sitting down. "What did you say?" I asked sitting down across from him.

"I told him, it wouldn't work out. Huey helped us start this restaurant years back, we could never betray that." Which really translated into- Dokey would burn down our restaurant as soon as he found out we had become partners with the Italians.

"And Nicky just accepted this?" I asked with disbelief.

"He told me I was going to change my mind that soon a lot of things are going to change. Do you know what he meant?" Jake asked me.

"No clue." I told him staring at the door Nicky had just walked out of. "What are you going to do?"

"Talk to Dokey I guess, it's the only thing I can do at this point. That and pray that the Italians forget about whatever this is." He said he touched my shoulder, I moved my gaze from the door and back to my brother's face. "Change with these people is never a good thing."

My brothers' words kept on bouncing around in my head for the rest of my shift. I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was coming.


End file.
